


4 | You with me

by ELC01



Series: It’s you [4]
Category: Harry Styles (Fandom), Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELC01/pseuds/ELC01
Summary: With such a magnetic attraction, they could afford to wait for their perfect moment.So, when the time is right, Harry and Eloise finally get to embark on something magical together.Navigating their blossoming relationship through tours and a burgeoning new career, the hiatus and new directions, they experience all manner of highs and lows.They'll face revelations and illnesses, break ups and make ups, weddings and anniversaries. But whose?>Fourth in a series of interconnected select moments, exploring the developing relationship between Harry and Eloise.This fourth instalment takes place from August to December 2015, before ‘1 | Back to you (Prologue)’, but after ‘2 | You, again’ and ‘3 | You & I’.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Series: It’s you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528811
Kudos: 13





	1. Part A

**Author's Note:**

> Please note:
> 
> This is intended as an exercise in character development and descriptive writing. Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Harry features heavily - because he's incredibly charismatic and so talented - but I feel a little out of my comfort zone writing RFC, so will be mindful to be as respectful as possible.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no links to Harry or any of his associates. Rather, I am just borrowing him and them as familiar points of reference for not-for-profit artistic license.

4th August 2015

Eloise is feeling antsy. Her flight was delayed leaving LAX due to the storms forecast in New York overnight. The Captain just announced they'll be landing in thirty minutes; they've caught up some time in the air, but it's still later than scheduled. With the morning traffic into the city, she's not sure she'll make it to Central Park by 7.30am.

Having only managed to sleep fitfully on the plane, she's in desperate need of a decent coffee. The terrible stuff onboard doesn't even come close to cutting it.

Tapping her phone screen to check the time again, she rolls her eyes to see it's been just three minutes since she last checked. But it has felt like the longest week ever and she's just desperate to see him. She has missed the other lads and tour gang too, of course.

After California, the North West and Canadian dates had flown by. In two and a half weeks, she'd seen seven shows and the novelty was far from wearing off. She'd tried to work on her script in any genuine downtime, but had mostly just been swept up in the excitement of it all; properly getting to know the boys and girls too, and loving finally being able to spend so much time with Harry.

It's eye-opening to see just how much gets packed into their schedule; the gruelling stadium tour dates and travelling across the country, interspersed with promos and interviews and photoshoots, all whilst finishing up their fifth album. Sure, there are brotherly spats when tiredness flares, and tempers fray when pranks go too far; but that they manage to keep as energised, positive and professional as they do is impressive.

She can't help but stare longingly at her lock screen. Niall had sent her the black and white photo whilst she was on her way to the airport alone after the Minneapolis gig. He'd snapped it the afternoon before, when Harry had pulled her on stage after soundcheck. Arms thrown around each other, with the empty stadium behind them, he's looking at the camera, laughing as she kisses his cheek. They're illuminated by a shaft of sunlight, and she feels joy and happiness every time she looks at it; hears his laughter and feels his tight hug too.

Having had to return to LA for a shoot, and a few auditions and meetings, she'd spend time catching up with Ben and Mer, and Rosie and Adele too.

Catching her reflection in the glass of her screen, she frowns, pulling her hair over her shoulder to twirl the ends.

One of her auditions had gone so well that they called her back quickly for a screen test. The auburn rinse was unexpected, but she'd checked with Lou that it would definitely wash out.

It's the first time she's ever not been blonde and feels weirdly not quite like herself. But she figures she'll surprise Harry before Lou can work her magic and strip it out quickly, in time for her shoot tomorrow.

She only realises how far her mind has wandered when the Captain comes back on the tannoy, instructing the crew to take a seat for landing.

>

She's even antsier in the car. Having hurried through the airport and quickly found the driver Paul had kindly arranged for her, it's already 6.30am. Refreshing her map app, she eagerly tracks their progress as the driver gamely tries to cut through the traffic.

The boys arrived in New York early yesterday morning, having driven from the Pittsburg show overnight. They are due on at Good Morning America's Summer Stage for performances and a live interview from 7.30am.

Eloise re-reads Harry's sweet messages to distract herself, but has to make a concerted effort not to reply so he will presume she's asleep in LA still. He's expecting her tomorrow morning, but she'd been liaising with Paul to surprise him. It's Lottie's birthday today too and she didn't want to miss out on her celebrations either.

She can't help but grin when their new single, Drag Me Down, plays on the car's radio. Harry mentioned it was doing well, but she can't believe it when the DJ says it went to number one in the iTunes charts of ninety countries within just twenty four hours of its release on Friday. Apparently Zayn even tweeted to say he likes it. Even for her, having seen some of the 1D machine behind the scenes, the scale of their success is truly astonishing.

>

She calls Paul as the car pulls into the east side Central Park entrance by Rumsey Playfield. At his rapid-fire nonsensical chatter before quickly hanging up, she can only assume Harry must have been in earshot nearby. She giggles in response, giddy to see him in just a few minutes.

Thanking the heavy-footed driver for miraculously getting her there by 7.15am, she gathers her tote and quickly jumps out, cutting across the grass to get closer to the stage.

August in New York is no joke, but the heavy rain overnight makes it feel sticky and oppressive already, even so early in the morning.

Her phone rings and it's Paul again. Calmer and clearer this time, he explains where to meet the GMA producer who will escort her through the crowd. She can hear the boys still sound checking over the speakers and he says if she hurries she should be able to sneak in before they get back.

>

Five minutes later and with an access all areas pass hanging from a lanyard around her neck, she ducks into their green room. It's just a smallish marquee tent; with so many fans plugged in to offset the muggy heat, she's amazed it's still standing.

Tip-toeing over to wrap her arms around Lottie from behind, she squeals "Happy Birthday" in her ear.

"Ahh, thanks!", she turns around, smiling sweetly. "Oh, erm...?", she stutters for a second, looking confused until the penny drops when Eloise takes off her sunglasses. "Oh my God, look at you! We've missed you, babe. Thought you weren't back till tomorrow. Does Harry know?".

"Do I know what?", she hears deeply from behind her, over a burst of louder cheering from outside as the tent flap opens again.

Eloise grins as the butterflies erupt at the sound of his voice and spins around. He has his head down looking at his phone. Just after his makes the whooshing message sent tone, hers, inevitably, chimes in her back pocket.

When his head shoots up, surprised at the timing, she holds her breath waiting for his reaction. She laughs with glee at his comical double take, mouth agape as he approaches her slowly. "Holy shit! No fucking way...".

Jumping straight into his arms, she greets him with a proper kiss.

The other boys enter with Paul and Will and there's a chorus of shocked gasps of "Harry!", "Errr...?", "What the fuck, man?", before she pulls back from his eager lips and turns in his arms to look over at them.

They're all similarly shocked to see her, soon fawning over how different she looks and how her blue eyes are even more piercing.

"Well your 'mystery blonde' is going to be pissed about this!", Niall jokes, in reference to the media speculation about her so far. She has been spotted in their entourage by eagle-eyed fans and paps enough times now that suspicion is rife that he's seeing someone, but she has yet to be identified by name.

"You'll have some explaining to do, H!", Lou jokes, heading over inspect Eloise's auburn hair more closely. "I can get this out, no problem, love".

"Well, the eagle has landed and my job here is done", Paul jokes, referencing the print of Harry's incredible Saint Laurent silk bomber jacket, as he heads for the entrance to the tent. "Stand by, guys! You're on in five. Don't go bloody disappearing on me again".

Eloise and Harry both collar him in a joint hug as he passes to whisper their thanks, as ever, for all his help.

>

She and the girls stand on chairs in front of the tent for a view of the stage during their performances. They all look and sound amazing.

The huge crowd knows every word to Drag Me Down already and it's literally only just been released.

They can't see the live interview, but hear the questions and answers over the speakers.

Eloise is shocked when they bring up Louis' baby news, and can almost hear Harry's eye roll when he's asked about his haircare routine. She holds her breath when he's asked if he's single and whether he'll spill about his rumoured 'pretty mystery blonde' friend.

"I'm not sure who you mean? I've got lots of pretty good friends with lots of different hair colours", he drawls coyly, with a cryptic grin and a non-committal shrug.

>

By 9.30am the boys have wrapped. They make it back to the green room just as Eloise zips up her big tote bag. She's finally changed out of the jeans she travelled in, into the denim shorts Harry loves, his Rolling Stones t-shirt, Stan Smith trainers and her trusty sunglasses. She pulls her coloured hair up into a messy bun in an attempt to keep cool, securing it with one of his bandanas.

The boys follow suit and strip off out of their performance outfits. Harry throws on denim shorts, a white t-shirt, black Nikes and Wayfarers. Whilst he too pulls his hair into a bun, Eloise can't help but admire his discarded bomber jacket before he stuffs it and the rest of his things into her tote and throws it over his shoulder.

They're all surrounded by a corral of security guards as they walk quickly back to the road to the waiting vans. The crowd goes absolutely wild, but they're instructed to just wave and not to stop. Security's a worry with so many fans still milling around in the open.

>

Harry ushers Eloise into the van with Niall and Lou. Will jumps in with them and a couple of security guards squeeze in upfront with the driver.

Once the crowd starts thinning out and they approach the road back towards 5th Avenue, Harry asks the driver to pull over.

"What's up, H?", Will asks, furrowed eyebrows raising as he sees him grab Eloise's hand.

"We're done for the day, right? I'm taking her for a walk in the park", Harry says decisively, shrugging as he slides open the door.

"There are thousands of fans milling around", Will warns flatly.

Harry turns back and drapes one arm against the roof of the van as he peers back in, tugging at Eloise's hand to slide across his seat and step out. "And there are thousands of other people, all allowed to just enjoy the park on a summer's day", he says pointedly.

Niall totally gets it. He chuckles and tosses Harry his snapback.

"Well then you're taking Kevin"; who dutifully hops out the front seat.

"Only if you can drop that with my concierge?", Harry barters, gesturing to Eloise's big leather tote bag.

"I'll bring it round later, no problem", Niall cuts in.

Harry nods his thanks and slings an arm over her shoulder, ready to head off. "Oh, I'm sure Kevin will be thrilled to play the third wheel!". He grins, eyeing the bodyguard, "Well, he's got fairly long legs; he should be able to keep up...".

"No funny business, H!", Will points a finger at him. "I mean it. Do not even think about trying to give him the slip".

"Nialler, Lou... Catch you later", Harry grins with a wave. "Come on Kevin. Try not to cramp my style, mate", he jokes over his shoulder as he takes Eloise's hand and sets off over the grass with a spring in his step.

>

After Eloise grabs them coffees and waters - Kevin too - from a little kiosk, they slip past Bethesda Fountain and head over Bow Bridge before skirting the quieter pathways around the edge of the huge lake.

Casting a cautious eye over their fellow park goers, she relaxes upon seeing they're not being paid undue attention.

She doesn't need much incentive to focus solely on him anyway. With his arm over her shoulder and hers around his waist, they chat and joke and laugh and enjoy simply catching up on their week apart, and indeed their month now together.

She completely forgets about poor Kevin - evidently a total pro, dutifully following inconspicuously, a few metres behind - until Harry turns around and asks him to wait at the bench alongside them.

At the burly guard's nod, Harry takes her hand and leads her down a little path towards the water. Sitting with his feet hanging over a chained off ledge above the lake, he pulls her down to sit on his lap.

Draping her arm over his shoulder and angling her torso towards his, she twists the hat around on his head and they while away some time, kissing in the sunshine.

It's bliss. Just them, enjoying each other, hanging out alone. Normal and on their own terms, mostly.

>

When she feels the heat of the nearly midday sun on the back of his neck, she jumps up and pulls him to his feet.

They head towards the Strawberry Fields plaque by the Dakota entrance, but swerve for a quieter exit when they see it's relatively busy.

A few eagle-eyed fans spot him as they loiter on the sidewalk, waiting for a taxi. Harmless teens, Eloise snaps a photo for them whilst they babble excitedly and praise his GMA performance. But they draw the attention of a few more and then an opportunistic pap happens to strike gold on his lunch break.

They tend to be more courteous and better behaved when they're working alone, but this guy starts bombarding Harry with prying questions about this darker-haired companion and what his 'mystery blonde' would say.

Kevin gets between the pap and Harry, who resolutely ignores the questions, shifting his focus between the girls, enjoying their moment with him, and over to Eloise, flagging down a taxi.

The pap snaps a money shot of Harry holding the door open for her as she squeezes his arm whilst sliding into the back seat.

They head downtown, dropping Kevin at the boys' hotel in the Meatpacking District before heading through Greenwich Village down to Harry's place.

Niall calls and they agree he and Lou will pick up some lunch on their way over.

>

Given her history with the place, Eloise has mixed feelings about New York. She enjoys the buzz and frenetic energy; in small doses.

But she loves Harry's condo. The charming concierge and restored old lifts. The contemporary kitchen and open plan layout, all lofty ceilings and massive windows. The clean, cool, comfortable styling. She loves the dreamy master bathroom and the biggest, comfiest bed she's ever laid eyes on. And the air conditioning is a delight.

Feeling sticky from the humidity, their long walk and her flight, she's desperate for a shower. He insists on giving her a very thorough tour and joins her in there.

Damp haired, but feeling fresher, they're finally getting around to throwing on some clothes when the concierge calls up to announce Niall and Lou's arrival.

When they make it up to the fifth floor, Lou heads straight to the master bathroom to dump her kit whilst Harry unpacks their lunch on the polished concrete island unit.

After their sushi feast, Lou drags Eloise to the bathroom and gets to work whilst the boys pull up the football highlights.

>

"H! My work here is done. There's a blonde bombshell in your bedroom", Lou calls a couple of hours later.

He jumps up and smacks a kiss to her cheek as he skips past. "You're welcome!", she calls with a laugh. "I need to head off. Said I'd help Lottie get dolled up for tonight too".

Lou has stripped out the auburn rinse, toned up Eloise's natural light blonde highlights, given her a trim and blow dried it in sleek waves, ready for tonight. She's a magician.

"There she is!", Harry grins in the doorway as she finishes her make-up in the mirror.

Sitting in only his loosely tied dressing gown, he can't resist stalking over, spinning the stool around and caging her in his arms against the vanity for a proper kiss. "Have I told you how much I missed you?", he says lowly.

"Blonde me?".

"Any you".

>

Niall stays to hangout whilst they get ready.

Eloise opts for light blue boyfriend jeans, a black silk t-shirt and black peep-toe shoe boots. Her hair's already glam enough, so she doesn't do much more to her basic make-up than add a red lip and some eyeliner.

Harry's in a black and white printed short sleeve shirt, black jeans and black boots.

They're ready by 6pm so decide to head to the Gansevoort Hotel bar early and wait for the others.

Niall peels off to his room to change quickly whilst Harry and Eloise head up to the rooftop bar.

He and then Liam, Paul and Louis drift up to join them before Lou and the birthday girl finally make their grand entrance. Lottie's only seventeen but they sneak her some drinks on the sly.

>

Just before 8pm, they head downstairs to meet security and hop into waiting cars to head five blocks north to TAO Downtown for dinner and more drinks.

It's not too busy on a Tuesday night, but the paparazzi are still on the prowl, ever hopeful to luck upon someone, something. The New York breed are notoriously full on, and they pounce when they spot Harry.

"Harry!".  
"Another new girl tonight, hey? Where's that redhead?".  
"Two in one day? Stringing them both along? Yeah, dog!".

He's instantly pissed, barrelling through them as they snap away in a frenzy, pulling Eloise in front of him to get her inside quickly.

It puts him on edge and he struggles to properly shake it off to relax and enjoy Lottie's dinner.

>

With their looming early starts, and nonplussed at the talk of breaking into the hotel's rooftop pool, Harry and Eloise decide to call it a night.

They take the now bigger group of paps by surprise when they emerge swiftly back outside just after 10.30pm.

But when the security guard struggles to find the driver, Harry and Eloise are left exposed, huddled together awkwardly on the sidewalk. He pulls her protectively towards him as the paps flock closer.

"Harry! Hey, who's this, man? She's hot".   
"This your mystery blonde? Give us a name?".   
"Who was the redhead earlier?".   
"Why are you leaving early? A roll in the sheets, I'll bet!".

They're all shouting over each other and shoving as they press closer, flashes popping in the dark night.

Keeping her head down, she grabs at Harry's shirt and shrinks into him as he wraps a protective arm around her shoulders. He throws his other out to try to fend them off to give them some space. "Hey, come on. Back up. Please", he huffs out, exasperatedly.

As he looks around, urgently trying to find the security guard or driver, the paps surge even closer, jostling into her back and making her stumble into him in her heels on the uneven sidewalk. Harry snaps.

"Hey! You do not touch her. What's wrong with you? Back up. Now!", he bites out, raising his voice.

"Don't, H. It's not worth it", she puts her hand on his chest and looks up at him, trying to calm him down. "It's fine. It's okay".

When the flashes only get more intense as she looks up, he grabs a lens out of her face and roughly pushes it aside. The pap starts shouting at him not to damage it, when a car horn sounds. Finally.

The security guard lands a meaty hand on Harry's shoulder and shoves the paps aside with his other arm, making way.

Harry pivots neatly to step behind Eloise with the paps to his back, pushing her gently forward to the road where the car waits with the back door open.

"Fucking hell, what was that?", he grits out, fuming as he slams the door shut. "Did he hurt you? They're not allowed to touch. It shouldn't be like that".

"I'm fine, Harry, really", she plants a hand on his thigh, drawing soothing circles with her fingers to try to calm him down. As he furiously punches out a text to warn the boys, she's pretty sure it's not working.

"And what the fuck was that security guard playing at? Fuck's sake", he seethes, staring out the window.

He's protective over her, sure, but is more worried she'll be shocked by the sudden reinsertion into his whirlwind life.

And is that what people really think of him? Some heartless player, stringing multiple girls along? They couldn't have him more wrong.

God, how he'd love to just be able to hang out with his girl without the need for all the strategising and tactics to try to keep something, anything, for themselves.

"Hey!", she strokes his jaw and turns him to face her; pulling silly, frowning, ugly, gurning faces at him until he relents and finally cracks a smile. In reward, she sidles closer and presses kisses into his neck. Distraction's definitely a better tactic, she decides.

She'll have to show him just how distracting she can be.


	2. Part B

5th August 2015

Eloise wakes with a soft groan. Not at the hushed bleating of her phone alarm on the nightstand, just out of reach. Nor in anticipation of another early start and the busy morning ahead. Not even at the thought of leaving the heavenly comfort of this feather-topped super king bed of literal dreams.

She groans at the realisation that Harry is, somehow, still buried deep.

Spooned tightly behind her, his warm skin is in flush contact from her neck, where she can feel his lips against her nape, right down to her feet, tucked around his ankles. His left arm is straight out in front of her from between her neck and shoulder. His right grips tightly around her hip, snaking up across her chest, hand tucked beneath her left breast and the mattress. The front of his thighs press along the back of hers; hips nestled tight, right against her bum.

They had awoken at 3am to the sound of sirens from the street below penetrating even the multi-glazed windows and heavy blackout curtains.

She felt him stirring behind her in more ways than one. Shifting his hips against her, evidently hopeful for round two, snaking his fingers between her legs.

Sleepily, silently, she reached for his hand and held it in hers at her chest, canting her hips back and lifting her top leg over his in invitation. Sliding gently home, he pressed a reverent kiss to the nape of her neck.

Rocking languidly, nothing more than soft sighs and gentle whispers fell from their lips.

When they both came - together, with a little help from his fingers - long after the sirens had passed, they stayed stock still. As their breathing settled, she dropped her leg back down and pulled his arm back over her, finding comfort in the tight embrace and hoping he did too. She felt him start to soften, but with their close proximity and the angle of their positions, he didn't slip from her.

At the cusp of falling asleep, swadled tightly in his arms, she felt almost overcome at the sense of closeness to him. Their intimate connection - physical and emotional - felt, all at once, deeply romantic, wonderfully erotic and intensely relaxing.

She felt him press his smiling lips into her neck right as she dropped off back to sleep. Thought she might just have heard him murmur a couple of weighty syllables, but couldn't be sure.

>

Coming to her senses, in disbelief that he'd been in her, for hours, she shifts her hips ever so slightly, fluttering around him.

Rousing suddenly with a deep gasp in her ear, he definitely feels it. Pulling slightly back, he stills, just catching himself from slipping as he starts hardening again, making her gasp in return.

"Well, this is new", he groans huskily in her ear, pressing deeper into her as he reaches over to silence her alarm.

As he rolls back, she pulls from him with a whimper and flips over to burrow into his neck.

Brushing her hair over her shoulder, he tilts her head up to press a kiss to her forehead. "You feel okay?", he asks, dropping a tender hand softly between her legs.

She nods, trying to search his eyes in the darkness of the bedroom. "You?", she whispers, dropping hers down to him, stirring against her upper thigh.

Nodding back, "Wow, that was intense", he says, leaning into her lips. "Do we have time?", he mutters around kisses, pressing eagerly into her hand.

With another groan, she reaches back, blindly stretching for her phone. "Shit, no", she clocks the time. "I can't be late, sorry".

After a final press of her lips to his, she tries to wiggle out from his strong arms. "H, stop! My car's due in ten minutes and I need to shower", she whines.

"You smell great", he counters with another flex of his hips.

"I smell of you... And sex".

"Fucking fantastic!", he grins, teeth flashing brightly in the dark. "Name a better combo?".

"Ha! Should be the name of your next fragrance", she jokes, pinching his bum. She makes the most of his distraction, sniggering into her neck, to slip from the bed and step gingerly to the shower.

>

Just five minutes later, hurriedly tugging up her leggings, she pauses in the ensuite doorway to stop and stare once she sees what he's up to.

Legs bent up, right arm moving under the duvet, brow furrowed and biting his lip. She frowns a sympathetic "Oh, poor baby", reaching for her bra.

"Oh, wait, hang on...", he speeds up, smirking lasciviously before she rolls her eyes and pulls it on.

Slipping on a tank top and layering on a denim shirt, she steps into her Birkenstocks and walks up to his side of the bed to lean down for a goodbye kiss.

"So hard done by", he whines into her lips.

"Twice and three hours? Hardly!", she scoffs, standing to leave after a final peck.

"Why do they need you so early?".

"6.15am call time. Wardrobe fitting, hair prep, make-up, pre-light, shooting from 10am", she shrugs, reciting from the call sheet she'd received yesterday. "I'll see you later. Text me when you arrive?".

She squeezes his right bicep and nods to his lap, "Sorry not sorry, about that", she smirks in parting.

>

Sat in the make-up chair, trying not to bop her head unduly to music, she sips her second coffee and flips through the New York Post in her lap. Or tries to, peering around the hands of the hairstylist and make-up artist tending to her.

She snorts a laugh when she gets to Page Six and sees the 'Harry plays the field' splash in the top right corner. Alongside a shot of the boys on stage yesterday, there are two pictures of them. Auburn her, sliding into the taxi at the park with her hand on his arm, face largely obscured by the angle. And blonde her, looking up at him with a hand on his chest, outside the restaurant.

"Oh, shit, that's you!", the hairstylist gasps, peering over her shoulder, interest piqued.

She skims the article - that he was pictured with two different women in one day (ha!), was cryptic about his relationship status when interviewed on GMA, and apparently drunkenly aggressive with paps over it in the evening.

Wow, that's unfair. The pictures aren't perfectly clear, but it's not impossible to see that it's her in both pictures. But column inches need filling, she reasons, and his name sells anything.

Reaching for her phone to snap a picture to send to him, bemoaning their lack of journalistic integrity, she hesitates, recalling his angst over the paps last night. No point poking the bear, she figures.

She focuses instead on how to politely shut down the glam team's eager questions about him. About them.

>

The boys arrived at Milk Studios in Chelsea at 8.30am. Caffeinated, fed, coiffed and dressed, ready to start reshooting the new album artwork from 9.30am. They'd started as a group before moving on to the individual shots after an hour or so.

Harry's just stepping off set as Louis and Niall come barrelling back into their brick walled studio. "Found her, H!", Niall sing songs.

"And damn! You're going to lose your tiny mind when you see her", Louis winds him up.

"Oh, don't...", Lou pipes up from where she's sculpting Liam's quiff. "I've already got a proper girl crush brewing".

"Excuse me! You can all stop perving on her now, thanks", Harry huffs, failing to hide his eager smile; still disbelieving of the very happy coincidence that her late booking was scheduled at the same studio and time as theirs.

He has to threaten physical violence before Niall relents and reveals she's in Studio 2, downstairs. Will takes pity and says he'll show him the way, ushering him out.

>

They poke their heads around the open studio door to find her stood against the middle of a white backdrop by the far wall.

She's in high heels and a tight deep blue bandage dress, bulldog clipped up the back for a perfect fit.

Her glossy hair is the main attraction of the haircare brand's ad shoot. It looks shorter than normal, coiled into tight tendrils and ringlets from the roots.

Her hair and make-up are being touched up as the crew tinker with the lighting rigged around her. They all wear sunglasses under the harsh glare, whilst her eyes remain tightly closed, even with her back turned away from the lights.

Chatting quietly to the glam team, her hips sway slightly to the irresistible beat of the intro to Last Night by The Strokes pumping through the speakers.

>

Over the noise of the music and with her eyes clamped shut, she hasn't noticed him yet, so they hang back out of the way and watch on as the French photographer claps his hands and calls "D'accord! Set it up again", and the team jump into action.

The studio dims as the lighting on set is cranked up even brighter. Techs check the light and focus pull before the First Assistant yells "Ready". The hairstylist adjusts a final curl before crouching into position below the camera, poised and ready holding a small blower, ready to waft her hair.

"Ready, Eloise?", the photographer calls from behind the camera tripod, his accent elongating all the vowels of her name. "And go! Allez! On beats of five, for as long as you can manage, okay?".

She nods and takes a deep breath. Gracefully raising an arm above her head, she arches her neck in a final stretch and sets a broad smile across her face, then steps and tosses her hair, setting it in motion to dance around her head. At the very last moment, she opens her eyes and looks to camera with a flash of blue.

She adjusts her stance back to her mark on the floor and goes again. Bang on beats of five, as requested.

It feels lightening quick in real time. Harry cuts his eyes to the big monitor previewing the shots, impressed how they've choreographed it to all come together in that split second. He can't believe how good she looks and has never seen eyes such a blazing bright blue.

He's done hundreds of photoshoots, but this feels like a whole other level. The popping and white flashes of the lighting rig has him recoiling and blinking and he's not even looking at it, so how she can bear it he's not sure.

He counts that she somehow manages seven quick takes, before the photographer calls out, "Okay, fantastique! Reset everyone. Take a break, cherie".

Eloise whirls around, bumping into the hairstylist as she blindly stumbles off set, with the heels of her palms pressed against her eyes.

The wardrobe assistant drapes a dressing gown over her shoulders as Harry worriedly steps out of the shadows and grasps her elbow. "El, are you alright?".

Her head snaps up in surprise and she drops a hand to her aching neck, rapidly blinking her wide, watery eyes at him for just a second. Then she throws her arms around his neck and scrunches them shut again. "Blinding headache, literally", she grits out lowly.

"You look incredible", he whispers into her ear, rubbing soothing circles over her hips.

In the relative darkness off set, they're paid no heed. It's funny, models on shoots are somehow often overlooked amidst the chaos. Just a clothes hanger. Or a face to show off the make-up. Or a neck to wear the perfume.

Whilst he worries, never having seen her so quiet, the loitering brand and agency team flock around the monitor excitedly, pointing and gesturing with the photographer. "We've got it! That's the one. It's perfect!"

When Will, attention fixed on the screen, mutters a "Wow!", Harry looks over and is left speechless.

They're interrupted as the photographer calls out to her. "Eloise? We'll just do some freestyle with bigger hair, okay? Then we're done", he nods, decisively. "D'accord, everyone? Reset, tease, shoot. Five minutes then lunch. Allez!".

She pulls her forehead from where it rests on his shoulder. "I'll come and find you in a bit", she says quietly, blinking rapidly as she squeezes his hand before pasting a smile on her face as she turns back around to the team, strutting past the monitor to the vanity in the corner.

>

"Wow, she's a total pro!", Will gushes as they head back upstairs, genuinely impressed. "How long's she been at it?".

"Left mine at 6am... Oh, you mean-? Since she was eighteen".

"The shots looked beautiful", he shucks Harry's shoulder with a grin. "She's going to be a star, Harry. She has to be".

"She deserves to be. She's incredible", he says adamantly. "Hey, please can we find something for her headache?".

"Sure. No problem", he says already pulling out his phone to text an assistant. "She's good for you, H. I like this one", he smiles warmly.

"Me too", he grins. "Like really, really, really like", he admits bashfully.

"Week off soon... Any plans?", Will asks.

"Just her", Harry replies simply enough but with a sly smirk, elbowing Will cheekily as they round the corner back to their studio.

>

Having washed off her make-up and changed back into her leggings and tank top, denim shirt tied around her waist, she finds them in the studio catering room.

Harry jumps up to greet her before guiding her back to their table, hushing them and swatting the boys' hands away as they try to pull at her wild bouncy curls.

Will squeezes her shoulder in sympathy and hands her a bag with water, headache tablets, eyedrops and a heated eye mask.

Overcome with gratitude, she wells up behind her sunglasses at their sweet gesture.

She's under no illusion; she's very lucky, and it was a very easy morning's work for fifty grand in global photography usages, so she won't complain. Ever. But she just needs those damn blindingly white flashes to stop dancing behind her eyelids.

>

After lunch, the boys review a shortlist of selects with their photographer, much happier this time than the first shoot in early June.

Then they all bundle back to the tour bus parked up in the studio lot. It's nearing mid-afternoon and they need to get to New Jersey to prep for tonight's gig at the MetLife Stadium.

Harry leads Eloise by the hand straight to his dark bunk. As she digs her noise cancelling headphones from her bag, he reads the instructions on the self-heating eye mask. Helping her into the bunk, he tucks her in before slipping it over her head and making sure she has everything she needs.

She pouts her lips for a sweet kiss. "Now I do. Thank you, baby", she murmurs softly.

>

What feels like five minutes later but has actually been almost an hour, she wakes to him gently nudging her, carding his fingers through her curls and kissing her temple. "Babe, we're here", he whispers. "We've got soundcheck, but you stay here and sleep. I'll check back on you in an hour or so. Call me if you need anything".

She nods sleepily and squeezes his hand before rolling over and hugging his pillow, which smells just faintly enough of his Tom Ford cologne. He's always exactly what she needs.


	3. Part C

18th September 2015

They're huddled close on a two seater sofa in the corner of Costa Coffee in the arrivals hall of Heathrow Terminal Five. Half hidden behind the trolley piled with their suitcases, Harry is angled into the corner, with his hoodie up and obscuring most of his face, but they're playing a dangerous game. Friday mid-morning is proving a rush hour of sorts.

Eloise eyes the crowd in front of them warily. She's torn between remaining vigilant of him being recognised and needing to find another place to wait, or taking the opportunity to indulge in some people-watching. It's long been one of her favourite past-times; fixating on strangers to find little clues to weave intricate, fleeting little stories about them in her mind - good for both her own amusement and to flex her storytelling muscles.

Her mind wanders to what people might think of them, at a glance. Could anyone fathom what they'd been up to?

They'd had an incredibly busy six weeks. Clocking up miles traversing all over the east coast and Canada, the band filled twelve more stadiums before wrapping up the North American leg of the tour with a bang in Boston last Saturday. 

The boys had put the finishing touches to the new album whilst on the road, and shot the music video for Perfect, the first single, co-written by Harry. 

They'd snatched a week off back in LA, and also celebrated Liam and Niall's birthdays. 

Oh, and the news of the hiatus had broken, breaking millions of hearts in the process.

Noticing how exhausted Harry was, and eyeing the even busier schedule for the Autumn, Eloise had conspired to surprise him with a quick break before heading home. With a little help from Paul, she'd managed to pull it off. 

The rented black Jeep waiting outside their Boston hotel. The ferry ride to Cape Cod. The cute beachfront cottage on a private estate. The crowds had drastically died down after Labor Day the week before, so they had space and peace and quiet. Four days and nights of unscheduled simplicity, just the two of them. Exploring, sunbathing, swimming, cycling, jogging, reading, cooking. And lots of lots of sex. It was perfect.

Her gaze shifts back to Harry, nose in his phone, brow furrowed and pulling at his lower lip in concentration. He had been hastily replying to texts and emails, but whatever is holding his attention now has him scrolling steadily.

She rests her chin on his shoulder to sneak a peek. In his distraction, he doesn't tilt the screen away fast enough to obscure the rugby cheat sheet he's avidly reading. She suppresses a laugh and beams at him before smooching a kiss to his cheek. "No one's going to grill you, H. Please don't stress".

The England game kicking off the tournament tonight is the only one not conflicting with a tour date, and he's excited to get to see her brothers in action; just equally keen not to make a prat of himself in front of her dad in the process.

"I'm not stressed!", he blushes. "Just refreshing my memory...".

He's cut off by his phone ringing in his hand.

It's Ben. "Her phone's on silent", he grumbles. "We're just heading towards Customs now. I've booked an Uber. Meet at drop off point two in ten, alright?".

>

He's still cranky once they're settled in the car.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and presume someone didn't get any sleep?", Eloise whispers to Mer, next to her.

Harry sniggers a laugh in her other ear as she passes Ben a coffee.

He grunts a thanks. "Had to work right fucking through. I'm excited for Lucas and Ollie, but the timing of this tournament couldn't be worse. I had to change my return flight to Monday", he groans.

"How long did you have to wait? Any fuss", Mer asks.

"Couple of hours. It was fine", she shrugs as Harry hmmms.

"As if you waited, Lolly?", Ben scoffs. Their two hour delay leaving LA scuppered her best laid plans to sync arrival times with theirs from Boston.

"As if I'd choose to face Mum without you! You know how she gets before they have a game... That after almost three months away and bringing him home?", she gestures to Harry, "No bloody thank you!".

Mer, seeing his concerned frown, tries to allay Harry's nerves. "Oh, she'll be fine. She'll have missed you, Lol".

"Easy for you to say! Pretty sure she actually loves you more than me", Eloise elbows her with a laugh.

>

Forty minutes later, they pull up at the gates to their parent's big stone house in Richmond Park, heaving suitcases out the boot and over the gravel drive.

"Well, she'll be pissed we missed them", Eloise sighs at the scribbled note left on the kitchen table. "It's noon now. We need to be there at half three. Shall we leave here at one and grab some food at The White Swan on the way?", she suggests.

"I need a shower and a power nap, then I'll be human again", Ben grunts as he takes his and Mer's small cases upstairs.

Harry collapses on Eloise's bed with a ragged sigh after heaving their four big suitcases and carry-on bags up.

He pulls her down to rest in the crook of his arm. "I've never been in here before...", he grins, casting an eye around her childhood bedroom. "Have you ever had a boy in this bed?", he whispers suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

"Not one nearly this cute", she says, crawling up to drape herself over him and run her hands through his hair.

>

After not napping, then showering, they dig through cases and wardrobes, deciding what to wear. It's a warm and sunny day but the temperature will drop off later, and the game won't finish until 10pm.

Harry has limited options, given the hot temperatures they'd packed for in North America, so she drags him to rummage in her brothers' old rooms.

She settles on black boots, vintage blue skinny jeans and a black silk t-shirt. She takes a black knitted jumper, an oversized scarf and her black leather jacket for later.

He settles on his camel Chelsea boots, black skinnies and a white t-shirt. He finds an old Arran jumper of Ollie's and takes his camel shearling collared suede bomber jacket.

>

They jump out of the taxi at the foot bridge then walk the ten minutes to the pub down the river pathway.

With the glorious sunshine and jovial atmosphere ahead of the World Cup kicking off tonight, the riverside pub is unsurprisingly heaving. Harry soon clocks the old photo of their Dad on the wall behind the bar - held aloft on teammates shoulders with a trophy in hand. Upon spotting them, the landlord quickly approaches to sweep Ben and Eloise into a familiar hug, insisting that he can squeeze them in somewhere.

He has the staff lay out a new table for them, right by the railing at the water's edge, and brings a jug of Pimm's whilst they peruse the menu. A few locals spot Ben and Eloise and come to chat about their dad and wish their brothers luck. A couple of groups of girls approach Harry for pictures.

After some food and a couple more jugs between them, they pass the overflowing pubs on the mile long walk to the stadium.

>

The din in the big function room hushes slightly when they file in, a little late, just before the players' caps ceremony is due to start at 4pm.

Harry nudges Eloise in the direction of the back corner, when he spots her Dad holding court.

The legendary Crispin Cadogan. He'd been England captain back in the early 80s. Tall, dark and handsome, he'd been a firm housewives' favourite before marrying a blonde model and focusing on a career in finance. Charming, successful and commanding, he isn't as bulky as Lucas or Ollie, but still cuts an imposing figure. He should be a terrifying prospect for an in-law, but his beaming smile - identical to Eloise's - and booming, infectious laugh soften the edges.

Elin is notably cooler. Elegant and poised, her striking looks - with features so similar to her daughter's - have matured well. A keen observer, with watchful icy blue eyes, she tends to hold back, but when she does speak, her soft Swedish accent is still evident in her clipped vowels. Whilst she comes across as slightly aloof, her adoration for her husband is evident.

Harry has met them both a couple of times before, at Ben's various premieres, but seeing them in amongst their peers on this big day feels weighted. Mind you, he wasn't fucking their daughter back then. Falling in lo-, fast, for her.

Once he's greeted Mer and Ben, and then finally lets go of Eloise, Crispin turns to him. "Harry! Good to see you again", he says warmly. Pulling him into a hug and patting him firmly on the back, he adds, fondly, into his ear, "Keep making her smile that brightly, won't you?".

Eloise introduces her tipsy godfather. "Let him off a bit lightly there, didn't you, Crispy?!", he jokes.

"Oh, I don't need to threaten anything... That's what my three boys are for!". 

Harry gulps as they laugh heartily. Ha ha ha.

>

Looking around, Harry's fascinated. He somehow hadn't realised quite how posh they all were. Beyond the big house on the river, private educations and nice accents, Ben and Eloise are just so fun and down to earth, he sort of looks past it. But in a big room of braying voices he can't help but notice. It makes him appreciate how relatively meritocratic the creative industries and his circle of friends are.

He makes an effort to try to crack Elin. Laying on the charm to flatter older women is one of his strengths. If nothing else, he'll take the opportunity to wax lyrical about Eloise.

Harry had kept his head down as they crossed the room, desperate to avoid any fuss. This is her brothers' day, her family's day; he's just a guest. So when Mer notices some of the team's wives and girlfriends watching keenly from across the room, she subtly pulls Ben forward to shield him from view a bit.

A pretty brunette heads over and greets them. It's Ollie's girlfriend, Milly. Definitely another posho.

A bleach blonde scurries after her. Turns out it's Lucas' ditzy new fling, Daisy. All fake lashes and fake boobs, she is so thirstily intent on Harry, she overlooks saying hello to Ben and Mer. Awkward.

>

Whilst they're cracking into wine from the open bar, the players start filing in, suited and booted.

Ollie and Lucas sweep over to the sound of their cheering. After finally setting Eloise down, they each pull Harry into hugs too. Not the stern talking-to's he was expecting.

"What a gene pool, eh?", Eloise's godfather says to Harry and Mer as they line up, snapping photos of the six proud family members - each notably attractive and talented.

"Hey, have you seen the photo in Crispin's study yet?", he asks Harry.

"Haven't been dragged in there yet, no", he jokes weakly.

"Oh, you must! Greatest photo ever taken... And by me, naturally", he laughs. "Ben must have been about thirteen, Lucas ten, Ollie and Ellie about five. They're on the muddy lawn down by the river. Ben's lifting her above his head in a line out, she's reaching for the ball Lucas has just thrown, and Ollie's off to the side ready to run it in. The boys are all in different kits but Ellie's in blonde pigtails and a muddy pink tutu. It's amazing!".

"I'll have to look out for it", Harry chuckles. "Hey, maybe they should recreate it?".

"Oh my God, yes! Their parent's anniversary is coming up", Mer claps with glee.

They're interrupted as a few of their teammates soon flock over, a little too keen to hug Eloise for Harry's liking.

He's by no means small, and used to being the tallest in the band, but he's never felt so little. They're all huge and bristling with a palpable nervous energy. He spots one guy who's at least 8 inches taller than him and nearly twice as broad. He'd be lying if he said it didn't feel a bit intimidating.

The players eventually file off to the front of the room to take their seats for the caps ceremony. As the guests find theirs, Eloise swipes them another bottle of wine.

>

Maybe they should have eased up a bit. When they finally make it out to their seats in the stadium at 7pm as the opening ceremony kicks off to much fanfare, they're all either massively drunk or it's a bizarre reinterpretation of the London 2012 Olympics ceremony.

By the time the game finally kicks off at 8pm, they've all lamely switched to waters in an attempt to actually remember it.

Harry's used to electric atmospheres in stadiums, but he takes a moment to appreciate the national anthem belting around the ground as the team line up in their pristine white kit. He sees the family's proud looks when the cameras project Lucas and Ollie on the big screen, brothers in arms, singing heartily. It's nice to be in the seats for once; eyeing some of the bruisers on the Fijian team, he's glad he's nowhere near centre stage tonight.

With their rugby legacy and good looks, Ollie and Lucas had been feted as the team's poster boys by the media, so it's unsurprising that the family have been garnering some attention all afternoon; and certainly not least with a pop star in their midst.

Pink cheeked, Harry smiles bashfully when the camera hones in on their faces on the big screen at halftime. They'd gone back to the bar after all.

It's a good game, although not quite the walkover everyone expected. But Ollie runs in a scintillating try from fullback. And Lucas makes a nuisance of himself for the full eighty minutes at open-side flank, making monster tackles, but taking a few hits from burly opponents too. The game ends with a 35-11 win under England's belt and the tournament off to a flying start.

>

They head into the bowels of the stadium to see the boys before the team is bussed off back to their hotel. They're in good spirits, high on adrenaline and elated with their win; but Harry is taken aback at how exhausted, battered and bruised they look. He'd seen the hits well enough from their good seats, but never seen the aftermath in all it's gory glory.

"Ouch", he winces at Lucas' split eyebrow.

"Oh, this is nothing", he brushes off his concern, but steps closer. "Your pretty face will look way worse if you ever hurt her, alright?".

Harry blanches and steps back, nodding. "Chill, Lulu", Ollie laughs at his brother as he squeezes Harry's shoulder. A pretty fucking hard squeeze.

In the taxi back to Richmond Park, tipsily gazing at Eloise, alongside him in the back row, behind her Dad, both laughing merrily, Harry figures he's gotten off pretty lightly, all things considered.

>

The next morning, they enjoy a leisurely al fresco breakfast on the patio, chatting about LA and the tour, before they load their suitcases into Eloise's car and she drives the four of them to Harry's place in Hampstead.


	4. Part D

24th September 2015

After a nomadic few months, they settle quickly into life back home.

Her travelling to LA and then joining him on tour meant they had effectively lived together from the very outset of their relationship.

Eloise hadn't even had the chance to consider if anything might change back in London, when Harry awkwardly blurted out that he hoped she'd stay, literally as she stepped foot in his Hampstead home for the first time.

Ben still hadn't stopped ribbing him about it, but Eloise thought it was sweet.

Of course she wanted to be with him too. The thought of them now disentangling themselves to live separately five minutes away was absurd. Maybe she was a bit clingy, after all. But who wouldn't be, for him?

Their week back had flown by, and now the boys were back on duty, kicking off the first of six shows in a remarkable week long residency at London's O2 arena.

>

They had arranged for all their families to attend tonight's show to ring in the start of their final UK tour leg with a bang.

Staying at Harry's, his mum and stepdad had arrived yesterday and they'd enjoyed a leisurely roast dinner, meeting Gemma's new boyfriend, Michal.

They head to Greenwich early, to catch up with the boys' families and tour crew whilst Harry hangs back with Mer, waiting for Eloise to get back from a meeting with her agent.

>

When their chauffeur driven Mercedes arrives at the venue just after 1pm, everyone's in good spirits, chatting and laughing whilst helping themselves to a buffet lunch. It's great to see the boys and the tour crew, back together after a couple of weeks off.

"Ooh, baby mama at three o'clock", Harry whispers to Eloise as he guides her into the room. Intrigued, she casts her eyes over Briana, cradling her tidy bump, sitting next to Lottie.

She is scanning for Lou and Sophia when they're set upon by a tiny blonde with a strong Irish accent. 

"Ah Harry, there you are!", she trills, trotting over and pulling him down into an enthusiastic hug.

"Hi Maura", he grins.

"My, have you gotten even taller?", she jokes. "And surrounded by beautiful girls? Some things never change".

"You remember Ben's fiancée, Mer?", he reminds her.

"And who's this then?". Eloise can't help but smile at seeing where Niall's straight-talking comes from.

"This is his sister, Eloise", he says, taking her hand in his. Turning to grin at her proudly he adds, "My girlfriend".

Eloise isn't sure whose eyebrows rise higher.

"Girlfriend?", Maura shrieks loudly, attracting attention. "Heavens!".

"Lucky you!", she says to Eloise.

"Lucky me", Harry corrects her, trying to politely squeeze them past.

"Mam! Christ, would you let them through the bloody door?", Niall calls from the back of the room.

>

"Well hi, girlfriend!", Gemma smirks delightedly as they approach, still sore at Harry for giving her grief in front of her new boyfriend at dinner yesterday.

Harry rolls his eyes, helping Eloise from her jacket. "Apparently so...!", she splutters.

"Well, aren't you?", he parries with a smirk, cool as a cucumber.

"Well, seeing as you asked me so sweetly...", she quips sarcastically back. Draping her arms around his neck, she leans in to whisper in his ear, "Only if you'll be my boyfriend?".

He pulls her back with a hand gripping either side of her jaw. "Well, as you asked so sweetly...", he grins, surging in with a smiling kiss. "Come on then, girlfriend, let me show you off to everyone".

>

After lunch, and a blur of new names and faces with a slew of eager questions for Eloise, the boys surprise them with an exclusive first listen of their new album, Made in the A.M.

There's excited chatter as everyone grabs drinks and take seats around the room.

Eloise sits alongside Mer on a sofa, opposite Anne and Robin. Harry, perched on the arm next to her, combs his fingers through her hair as hers stroke up his back under his sweatshirt.

Liam holds court, explaining how long they were working on it whilst on tour, and how they'd all stepped up again with their contributions to its production and songwriting.

Then the boys then each take turns briefly commenting on their songs; a little apprehensive, but evidently proud.

Harry gives an awkward short introduction to track six, If I Could Fly. "Umm, this is one of mine. Let me know what you think".

Oh, God. Eloise barely makes it through the song. It slays her. His voice. His words. The feel of his eyes, looking intently down at her as she listens. It's too much. Too intense.

By the time they make it to his poignant "For your eyes only" refrain at the end, she's broken. Feeling tears pooling in her eyes, she quietly excuses herself before blindly fleeing from the room.

Surprised and confused, Harry looks from Anne to Mer, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Go", Mer urges him with a nudge. "She hates crying in front of people... Ironic really, for an actress that can turn on the waterworks on demand", she explains with a shrug to Anne and Robin.

>

Harry finds her around the corner, head bowed with an arm braced against the wall as she frustratedly wipes tears from her cheeks. He presses a kiss to the nape of her neck. "Hey, hey... What's all this?".

When there's no response, he turns her softly in his arms, "El?". He leans her back against the wall, crowding close as he thumbs away a smudge of mascara whilst searching her watery blue eyes intently.

She blows out a rattled breath. "Sorry. I don't even know... Ignore me", she shakes her head before burying it in his neck.

He pulls her into a tight hug, cooing "Never. Come on... Talk to me, baby".

She pulls back and takes a deep breath, looking up at him she speaks softly but quickly. "I just... It was amazing, Harry. God, you're amazing. I love it. And I love you. And, I don't know, it's just been an emotional day... I'm hormonal, and then you called me your girlfriend. And seeing everyone again, and meeting everyone so important to you all... And hearing the album, and then that song, and those words-".

He cuts her off with his lips, one hand lifting to grasp her jaw, the other clasping hers to his chest.

Resting his forehead against hers, his face breaks into a beaming, dimpled grin. "You-, you love me?", he asks gently.

She gasps in delayed recognition of what she'd said and how she's feeling, eyes darting between his. Their crystalline green looking suspiciously watery now too.

"I hope so", he answers himself, chuckling softly. "Because I've fallen for you... Totally, madly, hopelessly".

"I've wanted to tell you for weeks now", he confesses, smiling brighter as hers finally breaks across her face too. "But you cut me off a few times and I didn't want to rush you". He bends his knees to look her straight in the eye, intently. "But, I do. I love you, Eloise... You've wrecked me, in the best way possible".

"Me too. Shit... I love you!", she bubbles with laughter, reaching up for another kiss.

>

"Ooh, what's that?", she asks curiously, pulling back and cocking her head.

"That would be Never Enough. Niall's baby", he grins. "Come on, lover, I want you to hear the next one".

"Oh, God, can I handle it?", she groans with a laugh.

"I've got you, babe".

>

Harry leads her back in, all heads turning in their direction. Unable to wipe the broad grin from his face, he takes her seat before pulling her down to sit across his lap. Mer squeezes her crossed knee affectionately.

Eloise buries her head into his shoulder. "Alright Lol?", Niall calls softly.

"Mmm. Love it. New favourite", she says, looking up at Harry and toying with his hand in her lap as they all coo and chuckle.

If I Could Fly gets her top billing, obviously. But she loves the playfulness of Olivia, and wishes the album was releasing sooner so that Never Enough, Temporary Fix and End of the Day could be added to the set list. They deserve to be performed live.

>

After soundcheck, a meet and greet, dinner, getting ready and warming up, the boys are ready to hit the stage. Their families are escorted to a VIP pen at the front of the stage, much to the delight of nearby fans. Pumped with the positive reaction to the new album, the boys are on fine form and show the O2 what's in store for the next week.


	5. Part E

30th September 2015

The boys do it all again, for the sixth time in seven days, for their last London gig.

When their rowdy friends are escorted backstage from the VIP pen at the front of the main stage during the last song of the encore, Eloise hangs back, waiting out to hear Harry's runs at the end of Drag Me Down.

The exasperated security guard tugs at her arm as soon as Harry lowers his mic.

At his brisk pace, she catches up with the others just as the boys burst through the stage door at a sprint, whooping and hollering. Tonight is firmly celebratory. They'll save bittersweet for their last show.

Leading the charge, Harry runs down the hallway, slapping everyone's hands as he passes. When he reaches Eloise at the end, he barely slows up before sweeping her off her feet for a sweaty kiss. Spinning her around, he sets her back down and smoothly follows the boys to the dressing room to shower and change.

>

The crowd waiting for them in the green room is more than up for it. With heavy traffic nearby, they've been advised to wait it out at the venue, so they settle in, crank up the music and crack open the drinks.

Ed and Jack pour a long line of shots. Gemma's perched on Michal's lap, chatting with Sophia and Lottie. Alexa, Kate and Kelly gossip huddled in the corner. Lou and Rita are wrestling for control of the Sonos as Nick, Eloise and Rosie laugh at their antics. Niall and Louis' various friends sit chatting on the sofas nearby, eyeing the recognisable faces keenly.

"Oi oi!", they all cheer when the boys head in, jostling each other in the doorway.

Harry scans the crowded room quickly, smiling brighter when he finds Eloise, immediately heading over.

He pulls his damp hair into a bun, off the shoulders of his half unbuttoned pale blue silk shirt. Black skinnies and grey boots complete the look. He tosses his leather jacket on the seat behind Eloise as he slings an arm around her shoulders.

He'd made a point of speaking to everyone before the show, so doesn't feel bad honing straight in on her. Her tireless dancing and high energy had kept him entertained throughout the show and he's keen to show his appreciation.

"Well, this spells trouble... I couldn't name a deadlier trio", Harry laughs at her, Rosie and Nick. "Rita, that wasn't an invitation", he deadpans as she whirls around.

Spotting the flush to Eloise's cheeks, he can guess Nick was plying them with his infamously strong G&Ts throughout the show. Perfect. He'd swerved booze all week to protect his voice, so is feeling more than ready to make amends and let loose. "Ed, mate, make mine a double please!", he shouts across the room with a laugh.

>

When they're given the all clear to head out just after 11pm, Harry admits he's not feeling crowds or paps or central London traffic for the sake of going to a club, so volunteers to host an afterparty at his.

They peel off into groups, taking separate vans.

Heading to Cirque Le Soir in the West End: Liam, Sophia. Lottie. Louis and his friends. Niall and his mates.

Heading to Hampstead: Harry, Eloise, Rosie, Gemma, Michal, Lou, Nick and Rita. They take Alexa, Kate and Kelly too, but drop them off at home in Highgate en route.

Ed and Jack make their own way, heading to other parties.

>

Eloise, Gemma and Michal bundle out at the supermarket near Harry's to stock up on supplies whilst the others wait in the vans.

Harry eyes her appreciatively as she tries to keep track of everyone shouting their requests. He can't help it that seeing her in his clothes brings out the Neanderthal in him. His camel suede shearling collar bomber looks cooly oversized on her smaller frame. In a white silk top and studded black denim mini skirt, the semi-sheer black tights and heeled black ankle boots have him drooling over her long legs.

>

"Oh for fucks sake, what now?!", Eloise laughs exasperatedly into her phone when it rings for the third time. It's Rosie's number this time, and she's barely just made it inside the store.

"Hey, be nice! Hummus please", Nick puts in another request. "But none of that flavoured shit, just plain. And the regular stuff; the low fat one tastes like wallpaper paste".

"Sure thing. Anything else? Anything at all?", she checks before hanging up and running through her mental list again. She knows she's bound to forget something after all that gin.

Hunting for Nick's bloody carrot sticks when it rings again, she scoffs, "You've got to be kidding me!".

But she softens when she sees it's Harry this time, asking sweetly, "Yes baby, what can I get you?".

"Oh, I see how it is! Talk about preferential treatment", Nick hollers in outrage. She can hear everyone else laughing in the background.

"Oh my God, you are so annoying!", she barks a laugh.

>

They're soon spilling into Harry's house, laden with bags of booze, mixers and snacks.

They fire up the Sonos and Fleetwood Mac blares out, picking back up where they left off before heading to the O2 earlier.

"Don't you dare turn off Queen Stevie!", Gem hollers from the kitchen, where she and Eloise are chopping limes and mixing drinks, singing along loudly to Everywhere, much to everyone else's amusement.

Still singing as they dance through to the living room handing out their wares, Eloise perches on the back of the big Chesterfield sofa to pass drinks to Rosie and Harry, before neatly plopping down between them. She lays sprawled over his legs with her back against the armrest, with her crossed legs angled to rest along the back of the sofa behind Rosie. His outstretched hand runs back and forth, tracing the sharp angles of her kneecap.

When Say You Love Me comes on, she sings playfully up at him, snapping her fingers as she shimmies against his legs. He leans down, mumbling "You know I do" against her lips before kissing her, to a cry of cheering and cooing around them.

Attention shifts from them when the door opens as Niall and the rest of the gang let themselves in. "Oi, oi!".

"Oh God, can't we have some music from this Millennium? Just for once, please H", Louis whines, stumbling as he drops into an armchair.

"The club was shite and the traffic terrible. You definitely made the right call", Liam nods to Harry as he heads straight to the kitchen to dole out drinks. "I've lost my buzz. Who wants shots?", he shouts over his shoulder.

"Only if we make it interesting...", Nick smirks, waggling his eyebrows.

>

"Never have I ever-", Nick's cut off by an immediate chorus of colourful cursing from the boys. They despise the game; the most unoriginal interview fodder ever.

"Now, now... Hear me out", he protests, eyeing them sharply. "Never have I ever. But no lies or swerves, whatsoever. Off the record, obviously, but entirely honest... For once in your damn lives!". The boys grin guiltily and eye each other. This could be fun.

"Fine. But shots only. No mixers", Louis wagers as Niall jumps up to grab bottles and shot glasses from the kitchen, laughing menacingly.

Righted on the sofa now, Eloise eyes the pointed looks Nick, across from her, trades with Rosie, to her right. "Why does this feel like a stitch up?", she frowns.

As Harry rubs his hands together, chuckling lowly, she knows she'll definitely come to regret this. But she's already tipsy enough and having too much fun to care. Bring it on. But boy was she glad she'd backed off drinking after the show.

Around the coffee table, groaning with bottles and glasses, they're ready to play. Harry, Eloise, Rosie, Lou, Niall, Louis, Liam, Rita and Nick. Sophia, Lottie, Gemma and Michal sit watching nearby, but don't play. The few of Niall and Louis' friends that made it back look on too, from further away.

Louis kicks things off, "Come on then, pick your poison, people".

With full shot glasses and bottles to hand, Nick goes first. "Okay. Never have I ever... Performed at the O2".

"Wanker!", Liam laughs as he, the boys and Rita knock back their shots with a hiss.

Rosie nudges Eloise. "Oh shit", she laughs, reaching for hers. "Thanks for that, Ro".

"Covered backing vocals for Adele once", Rosie clues them in. "It counts, sorry babe".

"It's alright, if that's how it's going to be...", Eloise laughs it off, eyeing her warily. They've got a lot of shit on each other, but she's got more to lose here.

"Fill 'em up", Louis prompts at the empty glasses.

Rosie goes next, arching an eyebrow. "Never have I ever... Had sex today". Harry and Eloise scrunch their noses up in defeat and cheers with a sly smile.

"Shit, I'm going to need to drink to be able to get through this!", Gemma leans over and snatches a bottle, making everyone laugh.

Liam coughs and sends a pointed look to Sophia, but they don't drink. "Nice", Rosie nods at Nick as he smugly drinks too. "God, I miss Jason", she sighs dramatically.

Liam jumps in to go next. "Never have I ever... Had a twin".

They all groan at him, "Boring, Payno!", Niall scolds.

"You all suck. I'm screwed... And empty", Eloise says, hastily refilling her glass before knocking it straight back with Lou.

"Eurgh. Me next", Lou says, coughing. "Let's up the ante. El, you're empty again".

"Or, you could just not stitch me up", Eloise appeals, on to their game. The smirk she receives doesn't fill her with much hope, so she tops up her tequila with a deep breath.

"Never have I ever... Snogged someone at this table".

Eloise and Harry roll their eyes with a groan, before clinking their glasses and lifting their shots to their lips.

"...Of the same sex", Lou adds quickly at a hunch, having seen Rosie reach for her glass.

Eloise maintains eye contact with Harry as she sips, his eyebrows raising as he puts his full glass back down whilst Rosie laughs and knocks hers back too. The whole table erupts with cheers. Eloise laughs harder when she realises that round nullifies the ridiculous Larry and Harry and Grimmy rumours.

"Wait, whoa, what?", Harry splutters, staring between the two girls.

Rosie pounces on El, pressing her back into his lap, smooching her lips before they collapse in a heap of giggles as everyone laughs and cheers.

Harry's jaw is practically on the floor as he looks down at them.

"I mean, that wasn't technically a snog, but we'll take it!", Niall laughs.

"Jesus", Harry says, shifting on the sofa as Eloise sits back up.

"Let's just say being tall and blonde working in Japan at eighteen was quite the trip", Rosie explains.

"It was only one quick snog", Eloise clarifies. "Did get us into that epic party though! Anyway... Me next, I need a break", she adds hastily. "Okay. Never have I ever... Been caught having sex in public".

Eloise puts her own full glass down smugly whilst Louis, Liam, Niall and Rita all sink theirs. Rosie too, with a playful glare in her direction.

"Oh, as if you're some choir girl?", Nick scoffs.

"Just don't get caught, you idiots", Eloise winks with a grin.

"Right, my turn", Niall says. "Never have I ever... Done a Class-A drug". Wow, there's a beat of silence and some awkward shifting in seats.

"Wait, what's Class-A?", Eloise whispers to Rosie.

"Shut up and just drink". They all do, barring Niall.

Eloise hastily explains to Harry after a questioning look. "Tried coke once. Did nothing for me but leave me an anxious mess. Never again", she whispers with a shudder.

"Exactly, right?", Harry nods, clinking their empty glasses.

"Wow, you're all animals", Niall says, shocked he managed to catch them all out. "Now fill up, this is getting interesting".

"I'm up", Louis leans forward. "Never have I ever... Had a threesome". Eyes dart around the circle, before Rita, Liam and Niall all drink.

"Not together!", Liam adds hastily, missing Sophia's grimace as everyone else laughs.

Nick gets a naughty glint in his eye and can't resist jumping in to go again. "Never have I ever... Had a sex dream about a parent of someone here".

There's a beat of silence before both Eloise and Harry groan (echoed by Gemma), throwing themselves back against the sofa, grimacing as Liam, Louis and Niall all drink with a shrug. Rosie too. "Oh, come on El. Your dad's a total DILF", she makes everyone else laugh.

Shaking off some frankly horrific mental images, Harry coughs and leans forward, levelling Nick. "Never have I ever... Had a cock up my arse".

Eloise bursts out laughing; well that certainly puts those rumours to bed.

Rita and Lou drink with a shrug, totally chill.

"Oh touché, Styles. Well played!", Nick raises his glass to Harry and throws back his vodka. "But the joke's on you, because she", he points at Eloise, "Didn't drink", he laughs as the others heckle.

"Don't even think about it", Eloise says flatly to Harry, before he can even look at her, making them all laugh harder. The shots have definitely hit hard.

"I haven't had a go", Rita pipes up, met with a resounding groan.

"Ha! Good luck. There's literally nothing you've not done", Nick sasses, poking the bear.

"Meh, I'm bored of that. But I get one question, right?", she smirks naughtily, as Nick nods, less confidently.

"Okay, last question. Eloise, just how big is Harry, really?".

There's a beat of silence before they roar with laughter. "Rita!", Harry gasps.

Eloise shakes her head fervently, "No way! This isn't Truth or Dare".

"No swerves. That was the deal. Come on, it's the first truthful game they've ever played".

Harry just looks at Eloise and shrugs as they all heckle her.

She tugs up his shirt playfully, looking appraisingly as he slouches on the sofa. "Like this, it would land on the butterfly, but I'm not telling you where". He just smirks, leaning over to whisper filthily in her ear.

"Okay, well this has been thoroughly traumatising", Gemma deadpans, jumping up. "I'm calling it now, before one of you gets alcohol poisoning".

"Alright, fine. No more Truth or Dare", Rita relents. "So, anyone have any party tricks?".

Eloise practically vaults over the back of the sofa in her bid to flee, as Rosie, Harry and Gemma all burst out laughing.

It's safe to say the five tequila shots take immediate effect as she stumbles to her feet. Liam and Rita had just as many. Niall, Rosie and Louis one less. And Harry, Nick and Lou each had three.

Things get pretty wild.

>

As the drink hits hard, the music cranks up, laughter gets louder and Harry's hands only get handsier.

He has Eloise pinned up against the fridge in a hot kiss, sneaking a hand under her skirt, when Liam and Sophia's brewing argument boils over as they stalk into the kitchen, seething lowly.

There's an agonising beat as they all clock each other, before Harry and Eloise awkwardly back away, shuffling around the island unit as Sophia starts noisily gathering her things whilst a drunk Liam tries to appease her.

Stifling her inappropriate giggles, Eloise tugs Harry's hand and backs them through a door.

In her drunken state, she thought it was the one to the dining room, not the patio. In just a matter of seconds, their delayed reactions have them entirely soaked in a torrential downpour. They burst into shocked, hysterical laughter before he surges back in to kiss her. It's fun and sexy and romantic as hell, actually.

They're interrupted by Rosie and Gemma throwing the doors open and demanding to know what they're playing at.

As they turn, dishevelled and half drowned, the beat spilling through the doors moves Eloise to dance around him, irresistibly.

"Join us, it's lovely out", he slurs playfully as he starts dancing with her.

Niall joins the commotion and pushes Rosie out too, heading over to them and ending up just as soaked, laughing with glee. Gemma holds firm but snaps some incredible photos before dutifully staggering back in to find some towels.

>

The impromptu dance party ends in a trail of soggy towels across the kitchen floor. Realising Eloise's white silk top hasn't fared well, Harry quickly strips off his shirt to cover her up.

It's all fun and games until all that tequila catches up with her and she finds herself bent over the toilet in the master bathroom, trying to push him away whilst he tries in vain to pull her sopping wet hair out the way.

When she collapses weakly against the floor, he scoops her up, strips them off, grabs some fresh towels, and only detours on the way to his bed to shut the door and turn off the lights.

Lots of people end up crashing, too drunk or tired to make their way home.

>  
>

1st October 2015 (early morning)

The next thing Eloise knows, and not quite sure of the last thing she can clearly remember, she's waking up to Rosie whispering her name as she literally crawls into Harry's bedroom.

"El? El? Shit, I'm so drunk. I just woke up on the sofa. I can't sleep in a leather dress. Please, can I borrow something?", she slurs, not quite managing a whisper.

"Ro? Oh, do fuck off", El groans, rolling over into Harry's side.

But Rosie persists, rounding the bed and prodding her with, what she only realises when she goes to swat her away, a full bottle of water from the fridge. Her hero.

Eloise sits up in a flash, literally, and immediately downs half the bottle whilst gesturing vaguely to the chest of drawers against the far wall. "Knock yourself out".

Squinting at the clock under the TV flashing 4.30am, she pokes at a confused Harry, encouraging him to drink.

Propping himself up on his elbow, he gulps down the rest, hastily averting his eyes from Rosie, unabashedly stripping off in the corner of the room to pull on one of his t-shirts.

He freezes as she crawls into the bed on the other side of Eloise, whining fretfully. "How am I supposed to face Jason's parents alone later with a killer hangover?".

He takes pity and slips from the bed, cupping himself as he staggers to grab a pair of boxers on his way to the ensuite. Scooping up Eloise's knickers, he twangs them playfully by the elastic to land on her face.

They all laugh, appreciating his killer aim, even still drunk and in a dark room.

"I'd be impressed if you two managed to have sex in that state", Rosie chuckles. Her words are muffled, head buried into Eloise's neck in a needy cuddle.

"Me too!", Harry admits, rubbing his forehead as he climbs back into his side of the bed.

Eloise laughs before wincing. "Everything's hazy after Sophia left", she admits, fumbling under the covers to pull her underwear back on. Dragging damp towels out from under the duvet, she throws them across the room.

"Sleep it off", Harry kisses her temple as they settle back down.

"Night, baby", she mumbles sleepily.

"...Night, baby", Rosie echoes to her with a smile.

"Sweet dreams, Ro", she chuckles back.

"Night, Harry", Rosie offers.

"Um, yeah, Rosie", he quips at the unusual situation, making them all laugh.

>

Later, Harry wakes suddenly, to booming laughter.

Nick and Niall lean heavily against the open bedroom door, howling at finding him in bed with the two girls. Two hot models, at that. That hot models that kissed last night. Again, come to think of it.

Eloise is in the middle, head half buried in Harry's armpit, with Rosie's leg draped over her hip.

The blanket is down by his waist, so he hurriedly tugs it up to cover Eloise, topless but lying on her front for now.

"What the fuck happened in here then?", Nick asks, scandalised.

"If you had questions about the threesome thing, H, you only had to ask...", Niall quips.

Harry's certain they're both still drunk. Pretty sure he is too. Fuck, his head is pounding.

"Hardly. Rosie came in at fucking four AM for a change of clothes and wouldn't leave", Harry explains, voice extra gravelly and deep.

"Jesus! Morning voice or what?", Nick laughs.

"I feel like death", Harry admits, throwing his arm over his eyes.

Rosie's still passed out cold, but there's a throaty growl from Eloise, half buried in the pillow. "Piss off or shhhh".

Nick and Niall evidently choose the latter, heading over to perch on the bed, but do lower the volume a bit. "Are you both naked under there?".

"Not entirely", he admits, but anchors the duvet under his arm, trusting neither of them.

Eloise gives up, shoving Rosie's leg off her before flipping over and burrowing into Harry's side with an arm over his chest. She groans pitifully in a delayed reaction to the movement.

"Your hair!", Niall points and laughs.

She frowns and lifts a hand, confused at feeling a riot of tangled, matted curls sticking up in every direction.

Harry lifts his arm from his eyes to look and barks a laugh.

Head jostling against his chest, she frowns at feeling some if it still partially damp. "Wait, were we dancing in the rain? For fucks sake, I was wearing white!", she groans.

"Why do you think you ended up in my shirt?", Harry sniggers. "Well, until you puked on it". His laughter tails off with a massive sneeze.

They all wince, headaches kicking in.

"God, I feel like shit. This is all your fault, Grimshaw. That bloody game", she grumbles. "Can you piss off now? Please, I think I need to be sick again".

They're standing up and asking their original question about gate codes when they all still in surprise as Liam staggers unexpectedly out the ensuite bathroom; shirtless, totally confused and looking rough. "Why are you all talking so loud? And why did I wake up in the bath?", he asks quietly before leaving the room.

"I had no idea he was in there", Harry says above their laughter. They only taper off when Eloise and then Niall both sneeze in quick succession.

"Who's stupid idea was it to go out in the rain", she grumbles.

"I'll give you one guess...", Rosie grumbles, deadpan.

Harry sniffs loudly and clears his throat. "Shit. How long till Manchester?", he asks Niall.

"Three days".

They groan in unison.


	6. Part F

13th October 2015

After an unexpectedly long night, Eloise wakes Harry early on Tuesday morning with a coffee in bed at 9am.

Having stumbled whilst prancing around on stage in Birmingham, he'd felt something snap in his right foot. A couple of hours in A&E after the gig proved it had in fact been a little bone. By the time he'd been fitted with an Aircast boot and Eloise had driven them back to Hampstead, they'd crawled into bed at 3am.

"Wakey, wakey", she sing songs in his ear, cording her fingers through his hair with one hand whilst blowing at the steam from the mug she holds in the other.

After an unintelligible groan, the aroma of the coffee works its magic and he peeks a mossy green eye open.

"What time is it?", he asks lowly, rubbing his face whilst pulling himself up to sit against the headboard. "You sleep okay?", he yawns whilst checking the time on his phone.

"Well, you only clobbered me with your cast a few times, so not too bad", she jokes, proffering the mug.

She can't help but laugh out loud, seeing him hobble out of bed and to the ensuite, naked save for the boot.

"Hey, you might be a smoking hot nurse, but your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired, Cadogan!", he sasses.

"I think we both know you desire my bedside manner quite a lot, actually, Styles", she slaps his bum as she passes, fetching overnight bags from the walk-in closet. "You'll try telling me you need a sponge bath next. Now, hurry up, hop-a-long! We need to be on the road as soon as the worst of the rush hour clears. Ben's been harassing me already".

>

They're an hour and a half into their journey, halfway down the M3, when her phone rings over the hands-free speaker.

"Darling! Are you ready for me to make your day?", her agent, Charles, blurts before she can even say hello. "Hell, your week? Maybe even your whole year?".

"Oh, I don't know", she laughs, rolling her eyes to Harry at his theatrics. "You'd have some fairly steep competition for that". She can't help but squeeze her hand where it rests on his upper thigh.

"We'll see...", he trills. "Now, are you sitting down?".

"Oh, out with it already! Yes, I'm sitting down".

"Where are you? Why do you sound all tinny?".

"I'm in the car, driving down to Somerset".

"You're driving? Oh dear, maybe call me later then".

"No, it's fine. Come on, don't leave me in suspense".

"Are you alone?".

"No. Harry's here".

"Oh! Why didn't you stop me prattling on like a right prat?".

"Hello Charles, nice to meet you", Harry chuckles.

"You too! Now, El, do you want to call me in private when you arrive?"

"No, you can say anything in front of him. I'd only tell him later anyway".

"Okay then. Brace yourself... Actually, Harry, I know she's a speed demon, so let me know once she's in the slow lane and actually doing seventy".

"Oh, come on!", she laughs guiltily.

"I'll wait...".

"Okay, now you're good", Harry tells him, giving her hand in his lap a squeeze as he grins at her.

"So, you know that role you've been pestering me about for months?".

"Which one...? Ooh, Daisy?", she gasps, hopefully, sitting up in her seat.

"You've made it down to the final two!", he cheers over Eloise's squeal; a beaming smile breaking over her face as she drums the steering wheel excitedly.

"The casting director suggested you're the preference on performance, but the other contender is apparently a more established name, and with some link to a famous musician. She also said that, physically, you're better suited. Well, apart from the flat chested thing... But I'm pretty sure Hollywood hasn't yet not cast someone on the grounds of having a cracking rack", he chuckles. "El...? Are you still with me?".

Harry squeezes her hand again, grinning proudly at her. Not just about her tits, obviously.

"Yes, yes I'm still here. Charles, this is so exciting! What happens next?".

"You're going to have to fight for this one-".

"I'll do anything".

"Can you be back in London tomorrow night?".

"Sure, yes".

"Good. Reese is giving Stevie final say".

"Stevie...?", she says slowly.

"In a genius move, they've got her on board in a consult capacity. The book's unofficially inspired by her, but this lends the project gravitas and authenticity".

Eloise and Harry's jaws drop, casting disbelieving looks at each other before Eloise cuts her eyes quickly back to the road.

"Stevie Nicks?", Eloise asks slowly, in disbelief. "Reese Witherspoon wants me to meet Stevie fucking Nicks?".

"Yes. Tomorrow, at the Fleetwood Mac gig at the O2. Backstage at 7pm", Charles says, slowly back. "It's not an audition or anything formal, just to meet her and let her get a feel for you. Something about auras and vibes, I don't even know...".

"Holy shit! I can't... I just can't believe it. Can I call you back once it's sunk in a bit?", she asks.

"No problem. There's a Driving Miss Daisy joke somewhere in all this, so that'll give me time to crack it...", he laughs, before adding seriously, "I really am very proud of you, Eloise".

"I haven't got it, yet! But thank you. Oh, and do you think you could try to get me three more tickets?".

"Sure thing, poppet".

"Oh, and Charles, do you know who's in line to play Billy?".

"They're not sure yet. Sounds like they're struggling a bit. Why, have you got someone in mind?", he says curiously.

"Maybe", she chuckles, casting Harry a quick glance. "But I'm not nearly a good enough actress to pretend to hate him... Anyway, let me go. He looks like he's about to have a conniption if I don't fill him in on all this so he can fangirl over Stevie".

"Sure. I'll email you the details. Chat soon my darling and well done again", Charles says before disconnecting.

"What?! Tell me everything!", Harry explodes, giddy with excitement for her. Fangirling over her.

>

When she parks at Babington House just before noon, Harry scrambles out the car, hobbling around the bonnet, to pull her down from her seat and into a tight, lingering hug before smothering her with kisses. "I'm so, so proud of you. You're amazing".

"I haven't got it yet, H. Don't jinx it!", she bites her lip, excitedly.

They gather their bags from the boot and walk hand in hand across the gravel drive to check-in to the grand Georgian manor house.

Situated in manicured grounds deep in the rolling green countryside, the idyllic setting offers a respite from the bustle of the city and their busy schedules, with all the discretion and service of the Soho House group.

Their Coach House room has a huge four-poster bed tucked away up a little staircase, with a comfortable lounge room below, complete with a double wide roll-top bath situated right in front of an open fireplace. It's utter bliss.

The birthday boy and Mer swing by their room at 12.30pm to collect them for lunch. After a rousing Happy Birthday and unwrapping of gifts, with hurried explanations of his foot and her big news, they catch up on the rest of their month apart as they head to the restaurant.

There's a noisy rabble congregated already. Her parents, Lucas and Ollie - both unexpectedly available after England's shock exit from the World Cup after the group stages - and a smattering of Ben's closest London friends.

James couldn't make it back from LA, but is already arranging a big lads' weekend in Vegas to ring in Ben's thirtieth 'properly'.

Despite Eloise's pleas not to jinx anything, Harry, bursting with pride, can't contain his excitement and orders a few bottles of champagne to celebrate, and to toast Ben too, obviously.

She repeats her news and he explains about his foot, what feels like hundreds of times, over the long and boozy lunch.

>

They swerve the afternoon walk on account of his cast, fully intending to make good use of that double bathtub instead.

After lighting the fire, he eagerly picks up the dog-eared and well-loved copy of Daisy Jones and The Six that she throws on the sofa whilst unpacking.

By the time she's done and the bath is ready, he's already well stuck into the book. She has to drop her dressing gown and wrestle him, naked, just to get his attention.

>

After thoroughly distracting him, their fingers are notably shrivelled and prune-like when they set up the Scrabble board by the fire. Clad back in their dressing gowns and sipping red wine, they while away an hour, hurling accusations of made up words.

Their peace is interrupted by a mud-splattered and garrulous Ben and Ollie, suspiciously still tipsy. Eloise presumes there must be a hip flask hidden somewhere.

Throwing themselves across the sofas and helping themselves to wine, they give them grief.

"Scrabble and red wine isn't exactly rock'n'roll, is it? I'm disappointed, Styles", Ollie teases.

"I thought I was supposed to be the old man now? Jesus, you two!", Ben scoffs.

Eloise shoves them out the door so they can get ready.

>

With his foot and her nerves for tomorrow, they don't go wild at the private dinner. Well, not by Cadogan standards.

Everyone else certainly makes up for it. Especially Ollie and Lucas, who are intent on making amends for their months of abstinence whilst training and preparing for the tournament. Rugby lads aren't known for being shy and retiring around a drink, and they don't disappoint.

Ben and their dad get silly drunk too. Mer and their mum eye them warily, but forgivingly.

>  
>

14th October 2015

Eloise wakes early to find Harry has beaten her to it, with the bedside light on and his nose back in the book.

She smiles indulgently and tries to distract him again but he swats her away.

Coffees made, and thinking she's lost his attention again, she goes to slide back off the bed when he grabs the cord of her dressing gown and reels her back in for a kiss.

"Leave it. Wear it to breakfast".

"Ha! Right, sure...", she rolls her eyes.

"Dressing gowns and slippers are perfectly acceptable at the Cowshed Spa restaurant, actually".

"We're booked in at 9am". He clarifies at her surprised look, "What? You deserve a treat". He presses a sweet kiss to her temple and pulls her into the crook of his arm as he keeps reading. "I'm loving this, by the way".

"I had absolutely no interest in being somebody else's muse. I am not a muse. I am the somebody. End of fucking story", he recites from a page he'd folded down. "You'll have so much fun with this, El", he grins.

>

"Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?", he hisses as she pulls off her bikini as they de-robe in the softly lit room.

"Wouldn't have pegged you as a prude! This was expensive. I don't want the oil ruining it", she shrugs. "It's weirder if you keep them on, trust me".

She can't resist twisting the towel and smacking him across the bum with it before he tugs down his swimming trunks and hangs up his dressing gown.

"Hurry up and I'll cover you up", she offers as she lies down on one of the side-by-side treatment beds and drapes a towel over her own bum. "...And if anyone's giving you a happy ending in here, it won't be the therapist, trust me", she adds with a snigger.

"Would you shut it", he groans a laugh as he shifts and reaches down to adjust himself on the bed, scrunching his nose at her in the low light.

"Thank you for this, baby. I can't wait".

"Really? I'm regretting it already", he laughs, wriggling to dodge her pinching fingers. He grips them in his big hand and drops kisses to them instead.

>

Judging by the grunts and hisses escaping his lips, his middle-aged therapist is stronger than she looks.

Shaking with laughter at his reactions, Eloise is repeatedly scolded by hers, trying to tackle knots in her neck and shoulders that she didn't even realise she had.

It's a great massage though, and timely too. She's feeling all zen and spacey and loved up when they leave them alone again after sixty minutes.

Reaching out her hand for his, they twine their fingers together whist they lay quietly, staring at each other with soft smiles.

>

Fearing she's a little too blissed out for the drive home, Harry steers them via the outdoor heated pool for a bracing dip on the way back to their room.

They bump into Ben and Mer there, desperately trying to see off their hangovers.

>

They shower, pack and checkout before heading back to the restaurant at noon. Her family and Ben's friends are scattered around, nursing hangovers with their brunch, looking decidedly worse for wear after last night.

In contrast, Harry and Eloise are feeling fresh and energised as they grab a light lunch before saying their goodbyes and heading home.

>

After programming the sat nav and setting off down the long drive, thumb drumming on the wheel again, she plucks her book from his hands and tosses it into the boot. "H, please. I need you to distract me".

"Sorry", he squeezes her other hand resting on the gearstick. "I'm all yours".

He connects his phone and puts some music on. Fleetwood Mac, naturally. She may be apprehensive for tonight and the prospect of trying to impress one of her idols, but that won't stop them getting excited about seeing one of the most legendary bands of all time, live from the front row.

>

As Eloise pulls through his gates at 3pm and parks alongside his mum's car, the growl of the engine and the music played through his phone is replaced with something even louder.

They enter the house to find Anne and Gemma dancing around his kitchen, singing at the top of their lungs to Go Your Own Way.

When they finally notice Harry and Eloise, huddled in the doorframe, bent over laughing, they freeze guilty before scrambling to dial down the volume.

"What are you doing?", Harry asks, bemused.

"Making carrot cake", Gemma says meekly.

"Why?".

"Stevie loves carrot cake".

"Oh, God, you two!", he shakes his head, turning to Eloise. "You can uninvite them, it's not too late. Don't risk them ruining this for you", he jokes.

She smacks him and heads over to hug them, complimenting their cake and dipping a finger in the bowl of frosting.

"We'll behave, we promise. It's better if we get it all out of our systems now", Gemma says in all seriousness.

Eloise just slings an arm around her and throws her head back to belt out the chorus whilst Gemma thanks her profusely for inviting them along.

"Hush, you", Anne scolds Harry, before clocking his boot. "Oh, my poor baby, let me see".

>

Eloise swings by her flat on their way to the gig.

Letting them up, she dashes into her bedroom to rummage in her wardrobes whilst Harry shows them round and sorts her post for her.

He realises she's not been back here since swapping her summer clothes for colder gear when they got back from the States a month ago. Huh, time's flying.

Anne is sneaking a look into the mews houses below through the big bay window whilst Gemma checks out the photos scattered amongst the bookshelves. She spots a copy of the old 'rugby in a tutu' family photo and brings it over to show Anne and Harry. Eloise's godfather was right, it is an amazing photo.

They look up to see her emerge in a shimmering silvery jumpsuit. It's soft and flowy; a silky material with a draped neckline and wide legs.

"Total 70s vibes", Gemma nods.

"Spot on", Anne agrees.

"Wow", Harry just grins.

"It's vintage Halston", Eloise winks at Gemma, but looks down with a frown. "But, ugh, nope. Not feeling it. Too try hard and a bit fancy dress", she spins and trots back into her room. "Sorry, I'll be quick".

Harry follows after her. Helping unzip the jumpsuit, he drops a kiss to her bared nape. "Relax, baby. She'll love you in whatever you show up in. This is about the role, not a styling job".

He casts an eye over her full-to-bursting wardrobes and around her room appreciatively, bouncing around on her bed to test out the mattress.

"Don't get any ideas, you. Not today", she says distractedly whilst rummaging through her shoes.

He laughs and leaves her to it.

>

She emerges again with a more confident smile. This time in a cream silky bell-sleeved blouse, tucked into cropped straight cut vintage wash jeans, with her Swedish Hasbeens braided tan leather heeled clogs. She has tied half of her long wavy hair back with a silky printed bandana. It's her, but with a nod to 70s styling.

"Perfect", Harry says as all the girls grin.

>

When they're met at the arena and escorted backstage, Harry sees Eloise hesitate along the familiar corridor and spins her around for a pep talk.

"You've got this, baby. You've already impressed them. She'll love you. Everyone does. Just be yourself and let her know why you want the role and how much. That's it". He rakes his thumbs along her jaw whilst she takes a few deep breaths, then leans in to kiss her soundly. "So proud of you", he whispers against her lips.

>

Harry, Gemma and Anne linger in the doorway to the green room, and witness the pause as Stevie holds up a hand and cuts off the minder as he starts to introduce Eloise.

Stevie takes a second to look at her. Not up and down, but right into her eyes. Into her soul, it feels like.

What's probably only two seconds later, she says simply, decisively, "Well, you must be Daisy", in that gravelly, husky tone.

They all collectively release a breath when she grins broadly and waves Eloise over, pulling her into a hug.

Eloise is almost six feet tall in her clogs and positively towers over tiny Stevie, who's not yet wearing her trademark platform boots.

"You, girl, are the real deal. Your Rhiannon had me sold. Your audition tape made me cry. And you couldn't look more the part. Thank you for meeting me".

Eloise is blown away. Stevie is everything she hoped she'd be. Cool and interesting and straight-talking, but also warm and sweet and open.

>

They have a few minutes, chatting about the role and the book and Stevie's involvement. But she's more interested in learning about Eloise. Looking behind her, she asks who she came with.

Eloise points out Harry, chatting to Mick Fleetwood, who had popped up backstage at a One Direction gig a few months back with his daughters. Harry still isn't over it. 

Anne and Gemma hover timidly, staring up at Mick.

After zipping up her boots, Stevie takes Eloise's hand and walks them over to join them. "So you must be Eloise's boyfriend? Lucky man".

Harry grins at her phrasing and nods proudly before introducing himself. Endearingly, he blurts out how much he loves her. Stevie, not Eloise, this time.

"I'm messing with you, Harry. Mick played me some of your stuff after that gig. Love that rasp in your voice". He actually giggles in response. Zero chill.

"And nice to meet you too, Anne and Gemma, right?".

God, she's classy, Eloise can't help but think. They all practically melt on the spot.

>

The four of them manage to hold it together remarkably well - even during the awkward carrot cake exchange - until they're escorted to the VIP pen in the front row, and collectively lose their shit.

They're laughing and hugging and talking over each other, fully fangirling, until the lights dim. Then they're screaming and singing. And they don't stop.

They collectively gasp when Stevie takes a moment over a loop of the Rhiannon intro to dedicate the song. "This one is for my new friend; let's call her Daisy".

Grinning up at Stevie, Harry stands behind Eloise with his chin perched on her shoulder. He takes her hands in his and windmills their arms as they sway, singing along together.

He can only hope he's lucky enough to still be strutting around on stage and jamming when he's in his late 60s.

They all fall a little bit more in love that night. Thoughtful, magnetic, achingly cool; Stevie blows them away. What's that nonsense about you shouldn't meet your idols?


	7. Part G

31st October 2015

The atmosphere is charged backstage. Proud and celebratory and bittersweet.

Management and the touring crew smoothly wrap up the last of their pre-show checks. For their eightieth and final time in the last nine months, it's certainly a well-oiled machine.

Once everything is set up and ready, they gravitate closer to the boys than they normally would. The full wider team is also in attendance, including their songwriters and the army of support staff from the management and label offices too.

Paul, Lou and Lottie are feeling conflicted. Eager to get home and back to a sense of normality, but very conscious it's the end of a formative era in their careers and an amazing time in their lives. They know it will be an adjustment to get used to everyday life without them again.

The mums are teary as they work their way around the green room, effusively thanking everyone for supporting and looking out for their boys over the last five years.

Their gathered families, relatives and close friends are all watching keenly, soaking up the atmosphere and toasting their incredible success.

The boys are all pumped. Anxious, excited and starting to feel the adrenaline flow.

After Liam and Sophia's shock break up just a couple of weeks ago, they are relieved to see that he seems to be back in better spirits. The horror of the state he was in at the Belfast gig, which they'd had to cancel just before going on, was reassuringly already a distant memory.

>

In the crowded room, with far more hangers-on than usual, Eloise is being cautious. Mindful of the endless camera flashes, and also sensitive of Liam's heartbreak, she is making a conscious effort not to flaunt her relationship with Harry. But he's not making it easy.

He's positively on one; full of energy and whizzing around, charming everyone and working the room like the pro he is. He's playful and flirtatious and tactile. And that's just with the other boys' mums and relatives.

He's been out of control with her. Fending him off and swatting him away all afternoon, at one point they'd physically wrestled as he tried to coerce her into a storage cupboard. She can still picture the look on Liam's mum's face when she had rounded the corner and seen the aftermath; him sprawled above her on the floor, laughing hysterically, playfully rutting into her.

So the reason for her watchful eye now is twofold. Pre-emptively thwarting any more attempted quickies. And knowing he'll inevitably have a wobble at some point, and certainly crash later, given the weight of the occasion.

Her anxiousness isn't helped by still eagerly awaiting Charles' phone call, due to confirm Reese and Stevie's final decision. She has already triple checked that her ringer is on vibrate in her back pocket; she'd never hear it over the noise of this crowd.

>

Eloise is chatting with Harry's dad, Des, and various cousins, when she jumps at feeling her phone vibrate. After momentarily freezing in panic, she politely excuses herself.

Checking the caller ID, she jumps into action and tries to avoid catching Harry's eye as she slips through the crowd to leave the room.

"Finally! I thought I'd have heard from you by now", she says hurriedly, straining to hear over the noise and poor phone signal.

>

Harry must have seen her leave as he's loitering near the doorway, stepping away from Niall and his brother to pounce as soon as she returns. "Was that him? What did he say?".

"Was it who?", she plays coy, stepping towards him with a grin breaking across her face.

His eyes cut over her shoulder to the bodies barreling through the doorway behind her. Ben has flown in from LA, just for tonight's show and due to head straight back in the morning. He's brought Mer with him and Ollie too, who had been staying with them out in LA for a couple of weeks. Ben barrels past her to engulf Harry and Niall in a hug.

She'd been liaising with Paul and checking the status of their flight all afternoon, so she's amazed they managed to pull off the surprise.

The whole room cheer when they see him, and are then quick to marvel over Eloise and Ollie's similar features when she introduces him.

>

It starts hitting home for the boys, and everyone else, when Will and Paul call everyone to attention to say a few words. They present the boys with a commemorative plaque each, listing every show they've performed since the X-Factor final. It's phenomenal to see, spanning four sold out world tours, totalling eight and half million people.

The pride and emotion plays out on the boys' faces as management pull them in for a series of escalating photo calls. First their parents join, then siblings and families too, then all their friends, then the whole crew.

It ends up a joyous and out of control pile on, with Cal, their photographer, setting the timer and sprawling across the floor in the front of frame.

It takes them a while to start disentangling themselves.

Eloise ends up squished into Harry's front, squeezed in next to Gemma and behind Niall, and they both jump when her phone vibrates between them.

He slides it from her back pocket as she wriggles to turn and face him. They both stare for a beat at Charles' caller ID, before he cuts his eyes to her with a broad grin, "This is it!", he says excitedly.

Throwing his arms around her and kissing her soundly, he then starts calling out and trying to clear a path for her.

"Charles! Hang on, give me a minute... Don't hang up", she shouts into her phone, following closely in Harry's wake, before slipping by and calling out apologies and thanks as she ducks past people.

Bracing herself against the wall down the hallway, she leans over and takes a deep breath, before putting her phone up to her ear. "Sorry. Can you hear me okay now?".

>

Harry's pulling at his hair, pacing wildly and peeking his head around the doorframe, where he waits with her brothers, Mer, his mum and sister.

"Would you chill? You're making me nervous!", Gemma sasses.

By the time he's turned back from rolling his eyes at her, Eloise has re-appeared in the doorway.

With her watery eyes opened wide above the hand clamped over her mouth, he's not quite sure which way to read it.

As he steps forward to pull her into a hug, either way, she takes him by surprise; leaping into his arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and kissing him soundly.

She pulls back to cradle his face, and, with a beaming smile, squeals, "I got it! Oh, my God, I'm Daisy!".

The others pile in for a cheering group hug whilst he keeps a tight hold of her, cooing congratulations and praise.

>

When Paul calls for the boys to get changed ready for the show, they gather to say a few heartfelt words of their own, thanking the team for all their hard work, and everyone else for all their support.

In an unexpected turn of events, it's Will proffering four red Solo cups for their final toast. Filled to the brim with their infamous 'Quaddy Voddy Red Bull' concoction, there's a mixed reaction of cheers and groans from the boys.

True to form, Liam and Louis skull theirs straight back. Niall downs half before sloshing the rest comically over his shoulder. Harry takes a big gulp before passing his slyly off to Ben. Standard.

When they turn to head to the dressing room, Harry grabs Eloise's hand and pulls her along with them.

"If this is a final bid for a quickie, you're out of your damn mind", she hisses with a laugh.

"Hush, you", he says pulling up outside the door at the end of the hallway. In the relative quiet, he doesn't even try to kiss her, just folds her into his arms and holds her tightly, rocking them gently.

They take a moment amidst the madness of such a big day, whispering how proud they both are and how happy they are to be here, together.

"Sorry, H", Paul says softly, opening the door to push him through. "Wouldn't be right if I wasn't manhandling you somewhere, I suppose".

>

When the boys head out towards the stage door, No Control blares out as the graphics start playing in the arena.

There's a bigger huddle first, with the boys, Eloise and their immediate families, before they step back and leave them alone for a final, precious moment - just the four of them.

Meanwhile, security escort them via the quickest route, skirting the stage. They make it to the others in the VIP section, to the left of the main stage and the front of the catwalk, just in time as the boys emerge to a cacophony of screams as Harry belts the opening verse of Clouds.

>

As expected, they give the performance their all and the incredible audience laps it up, aware of the significance for them.

They go wild when Harry dedicates Girl Almighty to "An almighty girl, who's just had some almighty good news. I love you very much. We all do".

Eloise can't bring herself to care when the cameraman captures her in the framing of him, projected on the massive screens, dropping to his knees in front of her for a final time. Fuck it, nothing can dampen that for her.

Niall gives Ben a sweet shout out for flying in to surprise them.

The absolute highlight is when they all lose it during Act My Age. Playing it again and again, they all jig, dance and jump around, singing at the top of their lungs. Liam's dad, Geoff, even leads a snaking conga line down the side of the catwalk.

The show is undoubtedly emotional, and all the boys' shout outs and thanks feel especially poignant.

They all shed tears watching them - bursting with pride, but bittersweet that it's all coming to an end. They are so impressed with how they are managing to hold it together up there.

After an impromptu group hug, the boys nail Drag Me Down before saying their final goodbyes.

They all hug - including Harry and Louis, to the crowd's delight, for the first time publicly in years - and then with the musicians too.

After a final bow - as disorderly and poorly choreographed as you'd expect - they are done.

>

>

1st November 2015

It was only a ten minute drive back to the hotel - entirely booked out for them all.

The after party ended up spilling out of the bar and, inevitably, into the swimming pool.

The boys themselves were among the last to call it a night at 5am.

Ben and Mer head straight to the airport without ever making it to bed.

>

It's a late and hungover start when Harry and Eloise bundle into a car in a convoy heading back to Holmes Chapel.

Anne has planned a slightly less wild celebration amongst family and friends later on.

They are eagerly looking forward to settling in for a few days of rest and relaxation, grateful for the opportunity to decompress and reflect.

Beyond that, there's a two week break before the final push of promo and performances around the final album launch. But with the tour now wrapped up, it's very much feeling like the beginning of the end.

Before all that though, he'll relish the chance to finally show Eloise around his hometown, catch up with some old friends, indulge in his mum's home cooking... All the important, simple, happy things that are starting to feel a bit like exciting new beginnings.

He drapes an arm across her shoulder and presses a kiss to her temple as they snuggle together watching the gorgeous scenery of the Peak District pass them by on the journey home.


	8. Part H

26th December 2015

Angled into the corner, Eloise buries herself into the oversized armchair, shirking the attention of the group of obnoxious young men across the lounge.

Fanning herself with her passport, she checks her watch again.

She'd landed from London just before 2.30pm.

Harry, Anne and Robin are due from Manchester at 3.30pm.

The rest are all flying in from LA on the Azoff's jet, due soon after. Jeff, Glenne and his parents. Ben and Mer had stayed in LA for Christmas, hosting her parents. James and Julia too, with their parents staying on now to look after the kids for them.

Having changed from the leggings and sweatshirt she'd flown in, into a black t-shirt maxi dress and her trusty black Birkenstocks, Eloise idly slides her folded sunglasses along the neckline of her dress.

Distractedly staring out the window across the urban sprawl of downtown Miami, she can't help but reflect on it only being six days since she'd seen Harry. She'd missed him terribly after their closeness for the previous six weeks; indeed the last six months.

Since the boys released the album in mid November, they'd been busy with high-profile performances, interviews and appearances on final promo circuits in London, New York and then LA; Jonathan Ross, GMA, Jimmy Kimmel, Ellen, The AMAs, The Late Late Show and Carpool Karaoke. 

Eloise had been along for the wild ride.

In LA, she'd gambled on a last minute audition and ended up landing a small role; Debora in Baby Driver, a slick heist caper with an awesome soundtrack. Due to start shooting with Ansel Elgort and Kevin Spacey in February, she's still pinching herself. What is this life, all of a sudden?

They'd returned back to London in mid December for the boys' last live performance at the X Factor final.

They're now officially on hiatus and couldn't be more deserving of the indefinite break. They'd practically collapsed in a heap.

Eloise had headed up to Holmes Chapel for a few days with Harry before heading home to her parents' house where her Swedish grandparents were staying for Christmas. After six long days of acting the diligent daughter and biting her tongue with her stressed out mother, she'd leapt out of bed early this morning with a spring in her step, eager for the flight to Miami. She can't wait to see him.

She checks her watch again. He hasn't called to say they've landed yet, but they can't be far off, surely. "Oh, hurry up, H", she whines to herself.

What's that saying? 'Speak of the devil, and he may appear'.

She barely registers the thump of a bag against her chair, before long arms wrap tightly around her from behind. "Well, fancy meeting like this again?", he laughs lowly in her ear.

Only momentarily distracted by the feel of his arms and the smell of his cologne, she jumps up and throws herself at him in a tangle of limbs.

>

In contrast to the excitable noisy rabble around them, Eloise is rendered speechless as she steps down from the Escalade at the Port of Miami.

Grinning at her response, Harry slings an arm over her shoulder and steers her down towards the jetty.

The huge blue-hulled super yacht, the C2, looms large in front of them, rising three decks above sea level.

When the Captain and his attentive crew welcome them all on board and give them a short tour, they're all impressed and feeling even more excited for the week ahead.

It's insane. Inside there are sumptuously appointed suites, a formal dining room, a sleek bar and lounge. There's even a gym and a screening room. Up on deck, it's all sweeping stairs, pale woods, big tables, squishy sofas and cushioned sun loungers. It's stocked with dinghies, jet skis, paddle boards, snorkelling gear, and even an inflatable slide and swimming platform.

After casting off, then welcome cocktails with the Captain, they head below deck to find their rooms and unpack.

>

Harry tugs her hand to pull her back into his chest as soon as he's shut the door to their room. Slinging their bags by the huge bed, he turns her head to find her lips in a needy kiss. They've got six days to catch-up on.

Walking her forward until they reach the balcony doors to their suite, he disengages to flip the lock and slide the door open, welcoming the breeze off the ocean.

Caged in his arms, she melts back into his chest, staring out at the horizon as he plays with her shorter hair. "Loving this, baby".

Knowing it might be her last chance before needing to grow it out for Daisy, she'd impulsively had her hair cut into a long bob just before Christmas; bluntly chopped waves now falling around her shoulders.

She turns in his arms and pulls him down for another kiss, before they're interrupted by his phone ringing in his back pocket.

He keeps his lips pressed to hers whilst fumbling for it, trying to peek at the screen without breaking their kiss.

"Ugh... Sorry... Let me... Get this", he bites out between pecks. "Gem's regretting not coming. Two minutes, then I'm all yours. I promise". 

She tries to step away but he presses his hips firmly into hers against the glass balcony, pinning her there.

She presses kisses across his collar bones and up the column of his throat.

"Wait, Gem. You're breaking up... Can you hear me?". He places an apologetic kiss to her forehead and mouths "Sorry, baby" before reluctantly stepping inside, hoping for better signal.

Framed in the doorway with her hair dancing in the breeze like a golden halo, he throws her a hungry look from his perch on the end of the bed, biting his lip as he raises a finger to say he'll only be a minute.

>

He's a few more than that, but it doesn't take her long to unpack her things. She's donned a bikini and is organising her toiletries in the exquisite bathroom when he appears, leaning in the doorway.

His strangled groan gets her attention, and she looks up to find him ogling her in the mirror.

Pushing off the doorframe, he prowls closer, drinking in the view of her yellow triangle bikini. He's been dreaming about it since their Cape Cod trip in the Autumn, so cannot be held accountable for his actions.

Caging her in his arms again, his eyes roam greedily downward when she turns. Bending his knees, he grasps her hips to lift her on to the marble counter, nudging her thighs apart and stepping in between.

His hands remain on her hips, stroking her soft skin and toying with the ties of her little bikini bottoms. "My sunshine, my temptress", he whispers reverently against her lips before quickly resuming what he'd started on the balcony.

Grasping her jaw, he angles and tilts her head, deepening the kiss. He pulls back when she whimpers as his finger grazes the shell of her ear.

Nudging her chin to turn her head, the spotlights overhead catch the sparkle of a slim diamond band hugging her middle ear in a new conch piercing.

"I don't know, I leave you for less than a week... Anything else to report?", he jokes, shaking his head as his eyes rove eagerly.

She grins and shakes her head no, but pointedly fingers the new 'Late Late' tattoo he'd had inked on his bicep under the heart on his sleeve a few weeks earlier, live on TV. Thanks, James.

She distracts him, unbuttoning his white silk shirt. "You're a little overdressed", she says flicking open the button of his black jeans and reaching for his fly.

"What's gotten into you?", he chuckles.

"You, hopefully", she smirks sultrily, pulling him back in, quick to swat his hand away from her ear again.

With a few swift tugs at the ties, he has her bikini pooling around her on the counter in a matter of seconds.

Note to self, she thinks, double knots.

>

After round one in the shower, and round two in the sumptuous bed, she rolls off him and flops down by his side. Their breathing ragged, he tugs her into the crook of his outstretched arm and presses a tender kiss to her forehead. "God, I missed you", he mumbles in her ear.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me", she nudges him. "We should head up soon".

"Mmm hmm", he says softly, no intention of moving.

"Hey, H? Don't you want your presents?", she sing songs.

He instantly wraps his arm around her and hauls her on top of him, laughing and wriggling excitedly, "There's more?!". He grins, dimples fully deployed, "Yes please!".

She laughs at his enthusiasm and quickly hops off him to step to the wardrobe to rummage for a bag, hips swaying cheekily.

"Here you go baby, Merry Christmas", she says, climbing back over him to rest against the headboard and pull the sheet loosely up over her.

With glee, he unwraps his gifts from her, between sweet kisses. A vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt, to replace the one he'd given her. Guitar picks engraved with his initials. He's beside himself with the first pressing vinyl of Fleetwood Mac's Rumours album; Stevie had helped her get it signed for him by everyone in the current line up.

He tears up at her final gift. A black leather lined journal, embossed with a reference to the quote he'd liked. 'You're my somebody. I'll be your muse'.

She tentatively wraps her hand around his, fingering the gold lettering on the front cover, "It's going to be such an exciting year for you, H".

She kisses him gently before bashfully looking up into his eyes - a sparkling seafoam green today, appropriately enough - and pressing on. "I, umm, had a stab at trying to articulate some of how I feel about you and what you mean to me. I put it in here, just in case you ever need some inspiration to keep writing. I can't wait to hear what you'll create".

He tears his eyes from hers to pick up the journal and flip through the pages, eager to find her note. "Wait! Please, don't read it in front of me", she squirms, embarrassed.

He looks at her intently, squeezing her hand when he doesn't trust his voice. He rests his forehead on hers for a shaky breath before finding her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Thank you, so much. I love all this. I love you, so much", he whispers against her lips.

He pulls back with a cheeky smile, "Want yours then?". Leaning out of the bed, he barks a laugh as he almost falls, before his fingers snag his leather holdall and pull it closer.

He drops four small presents on her lap, all beautifully wrapped in dark red paper and tied with a gold grosgrain ribbon.

"That first", he gestures to the biggest one.

She smiles brightly at him as she tugs off the ribbon, shaking her head ruefully when she sees the La Perla packaging. Lifting the lid and peeling back layers of delicate tissue, she gasps at the exquisite pale pink silk and lace lingerie set, and again at the indigo silk camisole and pyjama shorts.

"H, they're beautiful", she drools, fingering the silk.

"Not nearly as much as you. I can't wait to peel them off you", he grins cheekily. "Okay, this one next".

Opening the box, she looks at him curiously, fingering the keys on a weighty golden 'E' initialled keyring.

"I had a full set cut for you. London, New York, LA", he points out each. "For you to come and go as you please, any time", he explains.

"Harry!", she gasps, fingers latching around the nape of his neck to pull him in for a shocked but smiling kiss.

"Now this", he drops a small rectangular box on her lap.

After frowning up at him when she unveils the Gucci box, she soon coos, "Ooh I love it", over the sleek little leather purse. Checking out it's neat compartments, she almost misses the black on black at first, but her jaw drops when she slides out the black AMEX card, and she gasps to see it's in her name.

"H! No way. What have you done?", she says, confused and anxious at the enormity of his gesture. "I can't use this, I won't. No way", she shakes her head.

"Humour me. Just for anything for the houses or cars. Just in case; if something happens and I'm not there", he appeases.

"Harryyyy, this is all way too much-", she starts fretting before he cuts her off, buttering her up with kisses.

"Last one, I promise", he drops a final small box in her lap.

She can't help but eye him suspiciously as she opens the jewellery box.

"Just a tiny something! I saw it and it reminded me of you. Sparkly and beautiful and elegant and discreet". He plucks it from the box and slides the tiny diamond encrusted eternity band on to the little finger of her left hand.

She holds it up and admires it, glinting in the sun. It's exactly the kind of thing she'd choose for herself. "Oh, I love it", she beams.

"It matches this one nicely", he notices, gesturing to her new ear piercing.

"I love you, H. Thank you, so much, for all this... But I guess now I know never to believe you when you promise to rein it in", she levels at him, eyebrow raised but with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I did! I was very restrained", he protests. "And that one doesn't count anyway", he gestures to the lingerie. "That was for me".

She laughs, leaning in to kiss him again before they're interrupted by a loud knock and "You decent?", hollered through the door.

"Erm... Ish?", Harry calls sheepishly as Eloise tugs the sheet up over her again.

She turns to see Ben in the doorway. "Oh fucking hell, you didn't waste any time!", he sasses at their lack of clothing and the presents strewn around. "Everyone knew you'd be at it. Come upstairs, don't be rude", he points with a laugh before flouncing off up the corridor.

"I'll bring yours up, you grinch!", she hollers after him.

>

Eyeing Harry as she double knots her bikini again, Eloise groans when he sits back on the bed again after pulling on navy swimming trunks.

"Just let me read this. I'll be up in a minute", he smiles softly, reaching for his new journal.

She yelps and dashes out the door, hearing him laugh at her.

>

When Harry finally emerges on deck, he takes pause at the top of the sweeping staircase, happily surveying his family and dear friends.

Eloise has her head thrown back, laughing alongside Robin, whilst he patiently issues instructions, trying to help Anne suss out her new SLR camera to finally take their picture.

Ben, Mer, James, Julia and Glenne look on from the sofas opposite, laughing and drinking. Jeff chats with his parents on the sofa at the far side.

Harry approaches Eloise from behind. Ignoring the others' jibes about finally making an appearance, he plants his hands either side of her hips and folds down, swallowing her surprised yelp in an intense kiss.

He scoots around and squeezes in beside her. Still ignoring their ribbing, he leans close, thumb tracing her jaw as he whispers lowly. "That means everything to me, El. You're my everything".

Anne and Robin aren't sure what he's referring to, but know it's something significant as the pair sit gazing intently, stroking gently.

"And 'If you run out of road, I'll bring you home' is already on the first page. I love it. I love you".

>

They anchor off Nassau, in the Bahamas, by early evening, but choose to stay on the boat for a relaxed and informal dinner, rather than head to shore for a fancy dinner at the One & Only Ocean Club.

In the candlelight, music hums, laughter bubbles and drinks flow before they start peeling off below deck, jet lag creeping in to varying degrees.


	9. Part I

27th December 2015

Eloise wakes early to the dancing light off the turquoise water filtering though the gauzy curtains at the balcony door.

Harry's dead to the world and, for once, not clinging to her like a limpet.

Suppressing a throaty groan after a delicious full body stretch, she rolls on to her side and stares unashamedly.

Soft snores escape through his parted, pink, pillowy lips. A shadow of stubble dots his sharp jaw. The light bouncing off the hammered metal detail of the headboard draws her eye to the rich tones of his hair.

She can't help herself and stretches the arm bent under her head to reach across his pillow to softly rake her fingertips through his curls and across his scalp.

She holds her breath as he huffs in a deeper one. He remains asleep but angles his head down into his pillow.

Rapt, she grins at seeing his nose scrunch. He's adorable. And he's hers.

She reaches behind her for her phone and flicks it to silent before swiping across for the camera to snap a close up shot.

He dips a shoulder and angles his body further into the mattress as he snuffles through his nose into the pillow.

She stills and holds her breath again, smiling at his little grunt before she just makes out the hushed "Oh, baby" falling from his lips. Mumbled, but unmistakable. She casts an eye down to his hips, shifting slightly. Wow, okay.

When he repeats it again, followed by a sigh, the temptation is too much. Shuffling carefully closer, she slides her hand under the sheet down between them.

Then she waits; the anticipation building.

When he huffs another breath and tilts his hips again, the edge of her pinky grazes him.

She lays stock still as he sucks in a shaky breath. Eyes flitting behind his eyelids, she's pretty sure he's still fast asleep.

Anticipating his movement, when his hips shift again to press down into the mattress, she ends up cupping him gently.

His soft groan deepens as she squeezes her fingers around him - warm and silky smooth and straining.

"Baby...", he grunts.

Flexing her wrist as much as she can between his weight and the soft mattress, she curves her fingers as she slides up and down his length. Stretching down to circle over the tip, she trails her fingers through the beads of pre-come before sliding back up.

At his more pronounced gasp, she cuts her eyes back up and jumps to see his soft jade stare and lips curving into a disbelieving smirk.

In her surprise, she jerks the hand still holding the camera, unknowingly snapping another picture.

"Definitely still dreaming", he chuckles lowly, reaching to the nape of her neck to roll back and tug her in for a kiss.

She meets his lips but resists his pull, leaning back, despite his whine, to start crawling backwards, intent on finishing what she'd started.

He throws the crook of his arm over his eyes and arches his back in a stretch of his own as he grits out "Oh, baby...". Not for the last time.

>

They both still and he swallows his gasp - she swallows around something else - when there's a knock at the door.

"H, you up?".

He has to bite into the meat of his forearm to stop himself wailing at hearing his mum's voice in his current state.

Eloise's vibrating snigger is not helping matters. She's evidently not going to be any help here. He flexes his fingers into her scalp in warning.

"Yep...", he calls throatily, with a cough. "I'm up", he calls back with a grimace as Eloise, looking up at him, almost loses it. He's sure she'd have barked a laugh if her mouth wasn't already full.

"Are you hungry?". Oh, God.

"Starving", he groans back, raising his eyebrows at Eloise as she chokes, popping off him and quickly burying her face in the mattress to stifle her laughter.

"We'll be up in a bit, Mum. Just got something to sort out".

"Coming! This won't take long", Eloise giggles as he reaches down and hauls her up.

>

They join the others for a leisurely breakfast on deck. Anchored off the exclusive Parrot Cay resort in the Turks and Caicos, the palms sway in the distance on shore, framed by perfectly white sand and dazzling clear blue sky. It's paradise.

They all look on eagerly whilst the crew set up the inflatable slide and the other water sports gear.

Ben asks the captain how deep the perfectly crystal clear turquoise water is, then promptly throws off his sunglasses, takes a run up and leaps over the railing with a splash. Harry and Jeff hoot and follow suit.

Eloise joins Anne, leaning over the side, snapping photos of them as they laugh and splash below - making full use of her new Christmas present as their unofficial trip photographer.

"Get in, it's amazing", Harry calls up as they swim further back.

It's all the invitation Eloise needs, stepping back for Glenne's hand before they too take a run up and leap in with a squeal.

She emerges to Harry hooking an arm around her waist, pulling her out the way as Mer and Julia shoo them from above, eager to join the fun.

As she arches back in his arms to dip her hair in the water, he can't resist and leans in to pillow kisses down the curved column of her long neck.

Straightening up, blinking, she finds his gaze - sparkling green meeting shimmering blue - and leans in to catch his lips in a smiling kiss.

They break apart with a splutter as they're splashed by Mer and Julia landing nearby.

"Mmm, still salty", she whispers in his ear. Pulling back, he catches her licking her lips and playfully trailing her tongue in the corner of her mouth, naughty glint in her eye.

He barks a laugh and unwraps her legs from around his waist to playfully shove her back, racing her to follow the others to the steps at the back of the boat.

They splash and wrestle playfully, him tugging at her ankle once she's on the ladder.

They're all up and down like yo-yos for the next couple of hours, delightedly leaping off the side or down the slide before running back up.

She and Glenne had quickly given up on their attempt at paddle board yoga after the boys' unrelenting efforts to topple them off.

>

Eloise collapses on the padded cushion inlaid into the front of the boat, sunbathing with Mer and Anne to dry off before topping up her suncream.

She smiles shamelessly each time she hears Harry laughing and hollering over the roar of the jet skis.

"You, Lol, are smitten. It's adorable".

She swats at Mer, blushing. She can't deny it, still grinning as she closes her eyes against the sun.

>

She must have briefly nodded off, but stirs with a frown when a cloud blocks her sun. Peeking an eye open, she sees it's a six foot, broad-shouldered cloud with a mop of soggy curls and a troublesome glint in his eye.

"No, no", she squirms as he starts shaking above them. "H! I've just dried off", she grumbles as he throws himself down and situates himself to pillow his head on her waist. "You're going to wreak havoc with my tan lines", she warns, already combing her fingers through his hair, perfectly content for him to stay exactly where he is.

>

Just after lunch, showered and dressed, they head down to the swimming deck where the crew help them into a couple of dinghies to ferry them ashore.

Harry leaps off first, into the shallow water, helping the others down.

When Eloise steadies herself with a hand on his shoulder, he can't resist swooping her up. Her surprised squeal as he playfully pretends to drop her in the water does little to help their less than stealthy arrival.

It feels like every eye on the beach is on them. Hushed chatter erupts as they pass watchful sun loungers on their way up the beach. The irresistible intrigue of the super yacht probably even more likely to draw curious looks at a prestigious resort like this.

There's even more attention at a shout from the corner of the decking in front of the restaurant. Two blondes stand, watching them approach, shielding their eyes from the sun.

"Subtle as a brick!", one calls with an immediately recognisable laugh.

"Says you!", James hollers with his own cackle back.

>

Ellen greets Eloise enthusiastically again. She'd cooed over her when they first met in mid-November, when the boys filmed her show. "Remember, absolutely no funny business from you!", she waggles a finger at her. "That's mine, that's all I have".

They catch up with Ellen and Portia over a long and wine-fuelled lunch.

Eloise leans back in her chair, clutching her stomach in laughter at the banter between Ellen and James.

She catches Anne and Robin's eye too and they share knowing looks as Robin tops up their wine. "What even is this life?", she chuckles, bemused, with a sweeping gesture down the table, across to the super yacht and the tropical paradise around them.

They just laugh and cheers.

"What are you three conspiring about?", Harry asks as he turns in his seat and slings an arm around her shoulder.

He can't resist pressing a kiss to her temple. She can't help beaming back at him.

She has noticed him getting decidedly more relaxed in public with her. A firm believer in the 'never complain, never explain' philosophy, he doesn't intend to publicly address the speculation about their relationship either way; and his years of media training with the band have made him a master of the non-committal response.

They won't ever actively court attention, and, of course, it's easier somewhere like this, safely surrounded by family and friends and without paparazzi laying in wait. Maybe finally being on hiatus is a factor, as he's feeling less 'on duty'. But she can't help but feel like maybe it signifies some sort of development in their relationship.

Well, she catches herself, those weighty gifts yesterday certainly signified something. Anyway, she's not complaining. She plants her hand on his thigh with a squeeze and a knowing smile.

>

They spill noisily from the restaurant to the Como Beach Club bar. The laid back vibe of the place gets a little less chilled when they commandeer a couple of sprawling cushioned sofas at the edge of the wooden decking.

Eloise is wrapped up in conversation with Mer, Julia and Glenne, when Ben throws a balled up napkin at her to get her attention. She's focused on lobbing it straight back when she catches the subtle nod of his head over her shoulder.

She hears her before she finishes turning around and freezes, eyebrows raising.

"No way! Two of my favourite talk show hosts? You guys, cut me some slack, I'm on vacation!", she jokes loudly.

Eloise's jaw drops to see the feisty petite blonde embracing Ellen and James at the far end of the table.

What are the chances? Of all the days and all the islands and all the resorts in the Caribbean, they dropped anchor here?

She'd not seen her or had much interaction directly since they confirmed she'd landed the part, and, shit, she's a bit tipsy to be facing her new... boss, she figures.

Oh, great. James lands her straight in it. Barking a laugh and pointing down the long table at her.

Reese's excited squeal turns just about every head in the restaurant.

"Fuck, fuck...", Eloise whispers under her breath before downing half of Harry's water and promptly turning to kneel against the back of the sofa. She plants a hand on his broad shoulder for balance, on the squishy cushions and after all the rosé, as she's swept straight into a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh, Eloise! Happy Holidays! What are you doing here?", the squealing and rapid-fire enthusiastic chatter continues. "Your hair! I love it! How do you know Ellen and James? I can cut the promo budget!", she jokes.

Eloise can't help but grin and shake her head, more than a little taken aback and trying to keep track of all her questions to attempt to interject with some answers.

"It grows quickly, don't worry".  
"We just stopped by for lunch but are here for a week of winter sun".   
"I only met Ellen last month, but have known James since I was thirteen".

She introduces her to everyone at their end of the table, getting to Harry last.

He turns around a little sheepishly, having been enjoying seeing Eloise squirm and try to sober up quickly; only to realise he isn't quite sober himself, struggling to keep up with Whirlwind Reese.

"Now you, I know!", Reese laughs. "You're on my daughter's wall!". She clocks Eloise's hand still planted on his shoulder, and looks between them, questioningly. "Wait, are you...?", she gestures between them with a cunning smile.

They buy some time filing past Mer and Robin at the end of the sofa, to stand and chat with her properly.

Eloise grins up at him and wraps an arm around his waist before looking proudly back to Reese. "Yes. Harry's my boyfriend".

Reese claps and squeals again. "You make a beautiful couple! You kept that quiet... Again with the promo budget, girl!", she laughs.

Not funny. "Ah, no. Sorry, but it's off limits", Eloise pushes back politely, but firmly.

"Oh, okay. I get it. Sure", she backtracks. "Hey Jim! Bring the kids, I want to introduce you...", she calls across the restaurant. She nudges Eloise, "Ava's going to freak!", she chuckles darkly, before turning back to Harry, appraisingly. "You are a very lucky man", she says, serious for just a moment.

"Oh, I know, believe me", he grins, looking at Eloise fondly.

Ben heads over to join them, re-introducing himself proudly in his capacity as her brother. The three of them tower over Reese's tiny barefoot frame.

"Jim, kids... Meet my Daisy!", Reese gushes, ushering them over excitedly.

Eloise can't help but grin. It's the first time since winning the role that it feels really real.

It falters when she spots Ava, Reese's teenage mini-me, stop in her tracks, staring comically at Harry with her jaw dropped as a deep blush rapidly rises up her cheeks. Oh kid, I get it, she thinks in sympathy.

She quickly greets Jim, and her sons, Deacon and young Tennessee, before surreptitiously sidling up to Ava.

"He's not nearly as intimidating as he looks, I promise", she whispers conspiratorially, looking over at Harry. "Want me to introduce you?".

At Ava's flustered, shaky nod, Eloise subtly gestures Harry over whilst Ben holds Reese and Jim's attention.

>

When Reese finally heads off to take the kids back to their suite, only after gushing about her to Ellen and telling her what a star she'll be, Eloise slumps back on her seat, feeling flustered.

Anne slides over with a freshly topped up glass of rosé that Eloise quickly takes a hearty gulp from.

"You hadn't mentioned Harry". Not a question; just a statement, in appreciation. "Looks like this...", she gestures down the table, "Is your life now too, my darling", Anne says softly, proudly. "It's going to be a big year for you, my love". When she clinks her glass with Eloise's they collapse against each other in a sweet hug.

>

When the sun starts dipping towards the horizon and the candles in hurricane lamps are lit along the edge of the deck and down towards the beach, they're all lolling on the sofas, wine buzzed and chattering softly, enjoying the steel band as they wait for the sunset.

On his way back from the toilet, Harry leans down behind Eloise and whispers in her ear for her to come with him.

He takes her hand and leads her for a walk down the beach. After a few minutes, he tugs her out of sight, and presses her up against a palm tree, leaning in close. "I've missed you", he whispers.

"You've been glued to my side all day, you goof!", she laughs, shaking her head at him.

"So close, but yet so far", he whispers back with a grin. "I haven't kissed you all afternoon".

"Well, go on then", she rolls her eyes at him with a teasing grin.

>

When they finally pull apart, she realises they've missed the sunset, "Oops". They peer around the palm tree and spot the others heading down to the dinghies waiting at the shoreline.

They cut across the beach and fail in their bid to join them surreptitiously.

Harry swings Eloise up into his arms and tosses her up into the boat before heaving himself in, less than gracefully. They all laugh as they make their way back to the yacht for some much needed dinner to soak up all the wine.

>  
>

28th December 2015

"This is a terrible idea! I already hate you", Eloise hisses to Adele at the Beach Shack bar, much to the amusement of the barmen.

Having complained of her wine hangover at sea all morning, she eyes the trays of martinis wearily.

They'd anchored off Anguilla earlier in the afternoon and met Adele at the beach near the house she's renting with her family.

Their late lunch had spilled, inevitably, under Adele's influence, into drinks. She'd spotted the poster advertising the bar's martini challenge and decided she wanted the free baseball cap for drinking twelve martinis in an hour.

Eloise isn't sure she's been entirely sober since she stepped foot on the yacht, and knows this won't end well.

As she resignedly squabbles, trying to at least pay for one of the trays of drinks, given the size of the party from the yacht, Adele lets out a low whistle when she plucks the black AMEX from her new Gucci purse.

"What the fuck is this?", she asks, shocked. After Eloise's hurried explanation she whistles again, "God, this is getting serious".

It's only when she sends a knowing wink to the barman that Eloise realises she'd sneakily paid for everything whilst she was distracted. Bitch, that's usually her trick.

As they heft their heavy trays, Adele pauses at the bar's entrance and nudges her, nodding her head towards the water where Harry runs around with young Angelo on his shoulders, both laughing with glee. "Way serious... He'll be wanting one of them in no time", Adele warns, with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Eloise can't help but stop and stare at the two of them, with a soppy smile across her face and feeling a flutter of butterflies at their sweet laughter and easy rapport.

Adele's cackling laugh draws Ben and Jeff's attention, who hurry over to help with the trays, quickly groaning when she excitedly fills them in on the challenge.

>

Eloise bows out, pathetically, after the first sip of her second martini. Hair of the dog did not not go down well.

Adele, Harry, Ben, James, Julia, Glenne and Anne are still going strong. Well, getting positively shit faced, but on track with the drinks, at least.

>

On her way back from the toilets, Eloise can't help but laugh, presuming they must have raced through their next few martinis each. She changes tack to head to the bar for some waters.

>

Mer slips from the table to head for the bar, marching over towards the gaggle of young men surrounding Eloise. She can read her body language well enough to know she's feeling uncomfortable and getting pissed off.

Mer may be smaller, but Eloise is like a baby sister to her, and her protective instincts kick in. She hates the shit she has to put up with, just for looking the way she does. From unworthy men, trying their luck, to jealous or intimidated women; it's all bullshit.

Eloise is the sweetest thing. Well, until she's not - her stubbornness, quick temper when provoked, and competitive streak are all admittedly legendary. But she shouldn't have to put up with it. Her being with Harry only adds fuel to that fire. She's handled it all remarkably well so far, but Mer won't see her suffer unnecessarily.

And with Harry and Ben quickly getting steaming drunk, she's also keen to defuse anything before it starts.

Approaching from behind, she overhears their lewd comments; Eloise, in hushed conversation with the barman, resolutely ignores them.

A group of preppy teenage schoolboys. Mer almost rubs her hands with glee; this will be too easy.

"Now, tell me, how would you boys react if someone spoke to your sisters or mothers like that?".

They spin around, shocked at her accusatory tone. Eloise turns slowly and leans back on the bar, raising an eyebrow at her petite cavalry. Here we go.

"I'd love to know... Really. Just what do you expect her to say to that? You really think for a second that she'd accept your propositions and run off to your room? You should all be ashamed. That's no way to speak to anyone, but certainly not her".

"Easy tiger...", Eloise soothes her, pushing off the bar with her tray of waters, eyeing the boys haughtily until they clear a path for her. She loops an arm through Mer's and casts them a final scathing look, "These little schoolboys obviously still have a lot to learn".

Whispering in Mer's ear as they step back to their table, Robin leans over whilst taking a group photo of the distracted drunken monkeys. "They didn't see a thing", he whispers with a wink.

"Thank you", Eloise squeezes both their arms, before focusing her attention on Harry and the others with a groan. Shit, what a handful.

>

They're waiting by the shoreline for the dinghies, struggling to hold on to their stumbling charges.

Harry, Ben, Glenne and Anne wear their new pink caps with pride. Julia belatedly gave up after martini number eight. James is still stewing that his ill-timed toilet break meant he was too late to finish his last drink. Adele's family had dragged her back home already.

That they're all even still standing, the drinks must have been watered down a bit; but clearly not nearly enough.

Eloise is literally sinking into the wet sand under the combined weight of Harry and Ben. Jeff has Glenne and tries to keep hold of James. Mer props up Julia. Robin has his hands full with Anne and various bags.

"Oof, heads up", Robin warns Eloise and Mer. They try to turn slowly around to look in his line of sight.

One of the cocky little shits from earlier struts towards them, his buddies egging him on from further up the beach. They're stunned silent when he reaches over and tries to pass a cocktail napkin scribbled with his number to Eloise. Hands already full, she ignores him.

"What's this?", Ben slurs, grabbing it from his fingers and squinting blearily.

"Who's this?", Harry asks; confused and bristling.

"I'm obviously not going to take that. You're what, fourteen?", Eloise says flatly.

"Seventeen", he huffs back, embarrassed.

"Well, I think your mum's calling you from over there", she points vaguely, waving him off with a roll of her eyes.

He takes a step, then turns, walking backwards. "If you change your mind...", he grins lasciviously, looking her up and down, "I'm staying on that boat".

Eloise looks out into the bay. "That one? With the grey hull?", she asks. At his nod she continues, tone turning scathing. "Oh, that one's cute. But I'll be on that massive blue one, with my boyfriend", she sasses.

"Just go", Mer chips in, lowly.

He does a double take, looking between the yacht and the group, noticing the familiar faces.

"Before she can do more damage with that sharp tongue...", Robin steps from Anne to usher the boy away. "Not that she needs it, but this assorted rabble includes said boyfriend, big brother, feisty soon-to-be sister in law, and a bunch of ready bodyguards... So just leave it, alright?".

"What the fuck's going on?", Harry demands belligerently, sobering up just a tad.

"Absolutely nothing", Eloise pats his stomach placatingly and steers him around to the idling dinghies.


	10. Part J

30th December 2015

After the excesses of the martini challenge, it's a notably quieter couple of days aboard the C2 as they sail towards and around Saint Barths.

With the grief he'd given her, Harry's been trying to put a brave face on it, but Eloise knows he's not been feeling himself.

After bombing around on the jet skis and then snorkelling in the crystal clear water with Mer and Jeff, she takes pity and gently snuggles up with him on a double lounger on the top deck for the afternoon. Sunbathing, cuddling, kissing and quietly chatting.

>

Later, in the bathroom, she's in her new La Perla lingerie, rubbing moisturiser into her legs and about to start on her make up.

Evidently feeling better after his nap, she catches Harry eyeing her appreciatively from where he leans against the doorframe.

Prowling over, he runs a hand slowly down her back. Holding eye contact in the mirror, he glides the skimpy silk knickers down over the curve of her bum before trailing his hand around to cup her; dipping his fingers, stroking and swirling.

He snakes his other hand around her ribs, pinching and plucking at her pebbled nipples through the thin cups of the silk bra.

Soon writhing under his sudden attention, she leans back against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. Reaching up and around, she grasps his sharp jaw to find his lips in a hot kiss.

At feeling him start grinding up against her, she slides a hand behind her back and reaches down between them to pump his length slowly. He groans at the attention, relishing in the respite of some friction.

When her gaze finally shifts from his fingers flexing into her, she meets his intense stare in the mirror with a gasp.

Sliding his hand from her, he swallows her whimper with another quick kiss before nudging her feet wider with his own. Tugging off his boxers with one hand and unhooking her bra with the other, he throws them aside.

Holding her gaze in an unblinking stare in the mirror, he leans over her, tilting her forward, to run his straining length teasingly up and down her aching core, slick with arousal. 

Their moans resolve into a cry of pleasure when he cants her hips and firmly thrusts up to slide home.

With one hand wrapped around the nape of his neck, keeping him close, the knuckles of her other hand turn white with the force of her grip on the countertop.

His hand splayed low across her abdomen pulls their gazes down, transfixed on the eroticism of their joining. The rhythmic slide of him sinking into her heat as she greedily swallows him whole; burying to the hilt each time, impossibly deep at this angle.

It's too much. Squeezing her eyes shut, she rests her head back against his shoulder with a whimper, biting her lip as the tension starts building and coiling. "Shit, baby. I'm getting close...".

With his grunts spilling directly into her ear, he shifts a hand up from pawing at her breasts, to grasp her long neck. He grits out lowly, "Look at me. Eyes on me, El".

Whining at the effort and focus, she rolls her head up again, hazy blue eyes finding his pupils almost entirely blown, with just a thin ring of forest green visible. Shit, that's hot.

Well if he's hot, she's burning up. A thin film of sweat blooms across their bodies in the humid bathroom. He can barely keep his grip on her neck when he tries turning her back for another kiss, getting frustrated at the angle.

She mewls when he suddenly pulls out, only to spin her around, hoist her into his arms and stagger to the shower. After turning on the water, he hastily slides back in and takes her up against the wall; rolling hips pistoning as he swallows her gasps and moans with more easily accessible kisses.

>

She shakily finds her feet only to collapse against him, chest heaving for breath. She's not sure what came over him, but, fucking hell, he can do that again.

"You got my hair wet. We're going to be late for dinner", she groans.

"Oh, I definitely got more than just your hair wet...", he sassily pants back, smirking as he reaches for the shampoo and starts lathering her hair.

When his strong fingers massage her scalp, her knees almost buckle again. God, this man.

>

Later than intended, he places a hand to her lower back as he guides her to their table, following the hostess through Bagatelle. They're both aware of the stares and hushed chatter following them across the restaurant.

They're relieved to slide into their seats at a table in a quiet corner of the deck, overlooking the harbour's pretty twinkling lights.

He catches her shifting in her seat. "Shit, baby, was I too rough earlier?", he frowns apologetically, reaching to squeeze her hand.

"No, not at all. And, even if you were, that would have been totally worth it", she smirks.

"Hmm. Good to know...", he says lowly, raising an eyebrow.

She scrunches her nose and squeezes his thigh hard under the table, making him jump in surprise.

"Okay, okay!", he pleads with a laugh, hands held up in faux innocence.

She doesn't buy it for a second.

Catching a few stares, even in their quiet corner, he shifts his seat around the table towards her, so they're sitting shoulder to shoulder with their backs to the restaurant, looking over the pretty view.

He keeps his hand in hers, toying with her fingers, as they read the menu.

A popping flash catches his eye and he curses under his breath.

Their waiter hurriedly pops up and asks, "I'm sorry, Mr. Styles. Would you prefer to move inside?".

Harry looks to Eloise with a slight shrug. When she just shrugs playfully back, he grins softly up at the waiter. "We'll be alright. Here's fine, thank you".

On his way to place their orders in the bar and kitchen, the waiter discretely intercepts a couple of teenage girls heading their way, more than earning his generous tip.

>  
>

31st December 2015

Anne catches Harry's eye when they emerge for breakfast the next day; nodding him over, she nudges her iPad towards him.

Sliding next to her, he rubs a bleary eye with the heel of his palm and steals a fortifying sip of her coffee.

Her browser's open on TMZ, and before he can scold her for the clickbait, he looks closer, recognising the familiar blue hull.

The 'Harry hots up with blonde beauty' headline splash is accompanied with reams of photos.

He was expecting a blurry picture from last night at the restaurant, but he has no idea how they could also have so many shots of them on and around the yacht. Drones or some shit? The angles don't look like long lenses.

Admittedly, it looks like they're having a blast, with beaming smiles in every photo. Leaping into the water, him tugging at her ankle on the ladder, in the shower on the swimming deck, sharing a jet ski, him holding her hand as he helps her into the dinghy.

There's one with her arms draped around his neck in the water; but they must not have got the one of them then kissing.

Oh wait, there's more, from yesterday afternoon. Cuddled together on a sun lounger, heads close, limbs tangled, laughing, and, yep, there it is, kissing. Oh and questionably placed hands too. Well, shit.

There's a Daily Mail tab open, but a quick glance reveals it's the same photos and the same recycled non-story.

When Eloise sidles up to check he's okay, combing her fingers through his hair, he silently pulls her down on to his knee and tilts the iPad towards her. He rests his chin on her shoulder and watches her scroll through.

He's not expecting her to tilt the screen up, point to the shot of him tugging her ankle and laugh, "You're so annoying!".

Her finger scrolls slower when she gets to the sunlougner shots and he feels her take a deeper breath. When she gets to the kissing photo, she zooms in carefully. 

He's torn. Annoyed at the uninvited intrusion, of course. And feeling the need to protect her and what they have, at any cost. But, also, wondering if it's worth it. To rein it in and censor themselves all the time, just to avoid the risk of potentially getting caught out occasionally.

There's nothing wildly incriminating, and there's been speculation brewing about them for months already. Now on hiatus, and without the threat of intrusive interview questions looming, he's already less inclined than he would have been to let the threat of watchful eyes stymie their relationship. He won't let anything risk that.

"Talk to me. What are you thinking?", he whispers, twisting her to him.

"I'm thinking we look happy, H. Really happy". She goes to peck him, but catches herself and pulls back. 

As if just noticing she's on his lap, she hesitates over whether to stand up until he plants an arm across her lap and holds her tighter. Meeting her gaze, he eyes her meaningfully, pointedly, for a beat, until she slowly lets out the breath she's holding and relaxes back into him.

"Okay. There's probably a few we're lucky they didn't get, and should probably be a bit more careful, but so what, right? They've been speculating for months. Yes, we're together. No, we're not going to confirm or deny it, so it is what it is... And they'll move on to someone else by tomorrow, right?".

He nods. "Couldn't agree more", he kisses her.

"And you look fucking incredible in that bikini by the way", he adds lowly in her ear.

>

Later, Harry sits with Jeff and Irving to sign his new contract to Full Stop Management, Jeff's newly formed company. After some back and forth with his lawyer before Christmas, he knows the contract is water-tight, so he's ready to sign, but still can't help but hesitate.

"Umm, actually...", he looks up, spotting the worry cross Jeff's face. "No, no. It's perfect, I'm signing it. Just... Can I do it tomorrow? For a proper fresh start?".

Jeff barks a relieved laugh. "Did not peg you as a sentimental schmuck, H! But sure, of course. I totally get it".

>

Back in their bathroom, Eloise, finishing her mascara, eyes Harry cautiously where he stands shaving, eyes flitting to hers in the mirror.

She tightens the towel wrapped around her and he chuckles, "What?".

"I don't trust you one bit, that's what!", she points at him with the mascara wand in the mirror. "We're already running late. You are not getting me dishevelled, sweaty or back in that shower", she says flatly. "Well, not until later", she adds lowly, making him groan.

As he wipes the shaving foam from his face, he clears his throat. "So, umm, it's almost midnight back home... Remember what we were up to this time last year?".

She turns to look at him in shock. "So you do remember!", she gasps and swats him with a towel.

"Our first kiss? How could I ever forget that?", he grins, stepping in to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well I think with that bottle of Patrón you certainly gave it your best shot!", she sasses. "Come here, you big sap".

"I'm only your big sap", he grins, finding her lips in a sweet, smiling kiss.

It quickly gets less sweet, less smiley. Way more intense.

He pulls back, sucking in a deep breath. "As if we've been doing that for a year already?", he chuckles lowly with a broad, dimpled grin, getting lost in her sparkling blue eyes.

"I know you've been hell bent on making up for it, but you owe me six months, Styles. I'll give you 4th of July with two prequels".

"Fair enough. I'll take it. I'll take anything from you. Now shut it and kiss me again".

>

Avoiding the waves, they step up from the dinghies on to the jetty at the Hotel Eden Rock, bypassing the crowds gathered on the beach.

As they head up the steps towards the bar, guests at the luxury hotel excitedly notice James and Harry.

The flowing champagne loosens their inhibitions and there's soon a crowd on the wooden stairs, all eager for photos.

They hang back to let the others get safely up, but as Eloise turns in her heels and black mini dress, a middle aged woman grasps her elbow and asks if she'll take the photo.

Smiling politely and taking the camera, she unknowingly assumes the role of unofficial photographer for the next ten minutes, before James calls time and tells everyone they need to head upstairs before his wife starts drawing up divorce papers.

In the soft candlelit decking, Harry follows Eloise closely up the stairs. He can't bring himself to care too much about who might spot her hand in his, but those silky knickers are for his eyes only.

>

They're all squeezed on to the bar's balcony, huddled close in the far corner.

Mer and Julia hastily top up everyone's champagne flutes as they all start cheering and counting down from ten.

As fireworks light up the dark sky over the bay, and cries of "Happy New Year" ring out, Harry pulls Eloise into his arms, kissing her intently until they're pulled apart into hugs and an awkwardly tight circle to sing Auld Lang Syne.

"Happy New Year baby. I love you".

"I love you too. Ready for 2016?".

"You with me? Bring it on".

Series continues with '5 | You without me'.


End file.
